


Reconciliation

by mycreativeoutlet (lux_chels)



Category: Actor RPF, Chris Evans - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Black Character(s), Black Female Lead, Chris Evans/OC - Freeform, Chris Evans/WOC - Freeform, Dodger - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Original Female Character - Freeform, Slow Burn, Smut, chris evans - Freeform, past abusive relationship, woman of color
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:35:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21861565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lux_chels/pseuds/mycreativeoutlet
Relationships: Chris Evans (Actor)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 38
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

“Ava!! Over here!”

“Ava give us a smile!”

Ava Novell sighed and hid her face behind her hand. She closely followed behind her security guards as the paparazzi questioned her about her next projects and the current status of her love life.

“Is it true you’re working on a new album?”

“Ava we’ve missed you! So happy to see you working again!”

“Ava are you happy? We don’t want you to have another breakdown.”

“When are you dropping your campaign with Gucci?”

“Are the rumors true? Are you currently in talks with Marvel to become the next Avenger?”

“Come on Ava! Flash us one of those beautiful smiles! Are you currently dating anyone? Word on the street is Elijah misses you. Are you going to take him back?”

Hearing his name to this day still made her stomach turn with knots. As embarrassing as it was, this was the question that caused her to stop in her tracks. Quickly recovering, she smiled for the cameras and directed her security to allow her to sign a few autographs for her adoring fans. While she was unable to speak to all of them, it always warmed her heart to be able to make someone’s day by simply talking to them. If it was not for her fans unending support, she would have left the industry four years ago. After a brief few minutes to speak with them, her security guards and manager led her to the car that would be taking her back to her hotel.

She sighed with relief when she was seated. While she was incredibly thankful for her fans and the opportunities fame provided her, she would never be comfortable with how invasive the paparazzi and the media in general, could be. While she was used to it, having spent most of her life working in Hollyweird, the level of invasion and entitlement that came with the position was extremely taxing. At the tender age of one, she began modeling and acting for baby care TV commercials and ads, leading her to land her first acting role at the age of two on the hit show _Life as We Know It_. Being a part of a show that won five Golden Globes gave her recognition in the industry at an early age. _Life as We Know It_ finally ended after seven long years, and she went on to star in a couple of major blockbuster hits solidifying her presence as a young actress who could handle both comedic roles and tear-jerking dramatic ones as well.

Likewise, having a natural talent for both singing and dancing, she began her singing career at 14 and her life had never been the same since. Labeled by critics as the R&B Britney Spears, she experienced great success as a rising star, even being asked to perform at tributes to the greats like Michael Jackson, Stevie Wonder, and Prince to name a few. Her sophomore album was not only commercially successful but gained a couple of Grammy nominations, Billboard awards, PCAs, and AMAs as well.

Sometimes Ava regretted her musical success because it is what led her to meet her ex Elijah Moore. A rising R&B singer himself, her label paired him with her for two singles, one for her third album and one on his first. The marketing worked like magic and both singles became Billboard number one hits over night. Just like their music blossomed, so did their love for each other and the two dated exclusively for three years. However, what she thought would be the love of a lifetime, turned out to be a never-ending nightmare. With the fame and the fortune, Elijah became entitled, arrogant, and ironically insecure. Unlike Ava who grew up in the industry he became famous overnight. Unable to cope with the pressures of the Hollywood lifestyle while struggling with demons of his own it led him to make reckless decisions.

At first, he was sweet and thoughtful, and the two young stars were a perfect match. However, towards the end of their relationship he became possessive and physically abusive. Their relationship ended dramatically one night. Coming home high and drunk from another party he pettily began a fight after she said she did not want to have sex with him. Attempting to get a rise out of her he admitted to cheating on her throughout the duration of their relationship. He blamed her for his actions because she was a “boring” homebody. Angered, and hurt she tried to leave, which led to an altercation between the two of them. The next day she woke up in a hospital bed surrounded by her parents, her two older brothers, and her two best friends. Elijah had turned himself into the police, but not before posting intimate videos and pictures the couple shared, while he was still under the influence of alcohol and cocaine. To say she was embarrassed was an understatement. While she was physically suffering from a broken nose, bruised ribs, a concussion, and a black eye, the emotional pain was far worse.

Known as someone who protected her private life fiercely the events of that dreadful night were extremely devastating and traumatic for her. Having to see the failures of her personal life displayed on trashy shows such as TMZ, E! News, and Wendy Williams was more than she could handle, and she fell into a deep depression which took nine months for her to recover from. After that experience Ava never seriously dated anyone and had not released an album since. Her former label Platinum Records had been adamant about keeping her quiet because they desperately did not want any additional bad publicity directed towards Elijah amid his second album release. Feeling betrayed and abandoned, she left her label and returned to her roots, acting.

Brilliantly playing the role, **_Evie_ ,** a kidnapped woman sold into sex trafficking who managed to escape on her own, she won her first Golden Globe and Oscar. This experience and the support of her fans led her to continue her career in the entertainment industry and inspired her to begin working on her upcoming album. Likewise, the critical and commercial success of the film open new and otherwise closed doors for her in the film and TV industry as well. Having the Russo Brothers personally reach out to her to play Silhouette in the upcoming television show _The Falcon and The Winter Soldier_ made her giddy with excitement. A self-proclaimed nerd, she loved comic books and all things sci-fi so to be able to play one of her favorite characters in the Marvel Cinematic Universe was exciting.

Four years had passed since she had put out any music, and she was excited to be releasing something the upcoming year. She was finally ready to give her fans what they had been waiting for, answers. Even so, she still had her doubts, how would they receive it? How would it be perceived by the media? Would it look like she was bringing up old “drama” for publicity? It was oftentimes hard for black women to speak out about the trauma they experienced at the hands of black men, without someone saying we need to protect the community. Ultimately, she didn’t care how people felt about the timing of her album and its contents. The work she was producing gave insight to an important part of her life. As with all her music she tried to be authentic and honest as possible as this was the primary way she connected with her fans.

“...are you even listening to me?” Pulled from her thoughts, Ava looked away from the window and met the eyes of her manager and mother, Jennifer Novell. “I’m sorry,” she apologized. “I spaced out.”

“You sure you don’t want a break? You’ve been nonstop lately Ava.”

Sitting up in her seat, she turned to face her mother. “I’m fine.”

“Honey, me and your father are just concerned that your workload might be too much for you and could cause you to have another pani---”

“Mom, I’m fine.” She interrupted. “Seriously. I’m following the routines my therapist gave me. We spoke yesterday, and she said I’m doing a great job managing my anxiety. I haven’t had a panic attack in over a year. You have nothing to worry about.” Ava desperately wanted things to go back to how they used to be. She never used to have to check in with her mother or a doctor about the status of her mental health and now she had to do it regularly. Dating Elijah had been such a terrible mistake. Sometimes she felt like she would never be able to move on. No matter how hard she tried, people would always see her as a broken woman. She knew her mother had her best interests in mind but being treated like damaged goods was frustrating.

Jennifer looked at her daughter skeptically but nodded her head. She saw the way her daughter froze at the mention of her ex. With all the projects she would be releasing soon she knew that the questions would be inevitable. With her upcoming album including songs that would be directly connected with her past relationship it only worried her more as she was extremely protective concerning her daughter. Even so, she knew she had to allow her daughter to make her own decisions. The car pulled up to the hotel and Ava prepared herself to face the crowd outside. Turning back to her mother she smiled softly and said, “I’ll see you in a couple of hours okay? I love you mommy.”

* * *

Entering her hotel room, she laid down on the bed and scrolled through her phone. After updating her social media sites, Ava looked through her recent calls list and saw she had two missed calls from her best friend, Joyah Richardson. Checking her messages, she smiled at the ridiculous text her friend sent her, _Why didn’t your hoe ass pick up when I called you?_ Shaking her head at her friend’s ridiculous antics she quickly called her back.

“Hey bitch.”

Ava laughed. “If you want something from my Gucci collab I’d suggest you be a little nicer to me.”

“I still can’t believe you forgot to tell me you were going to Italy. You know how much I love Italian food, shoes, and men.”

Ava smiled and rolled her eyes. “I’m sorry. My schedule is crazy right now.”

“Maybe a little too crazy” Joyah suggested.

“What are you getting at Joyah?”

“I mean . . , well--- Joyah paused to recollect her thoughts then asked---"how do you feel about a girl’s trip? Me, you, and Jackie. Somewhere tropical perhaps, like Hawaii. Just a couple of days to relax.”

“Have you been talking to my mom?”

The question was left unanswered for a few minutes until Joyah tentatively responded “. . .maybe. Don’t be mad.”

“What the fuck J?” With all the things she had going on in her life currently she didn’t need her mom panicking or worrying about her mental state. It irritated her to no end to know her mother had decided to pester her best friend with questions as if she would lie to her about her own mental health.

“She just called me to see if you were okay. And I told her that you were. Because you are. I was just trying to be good friend.”

“Joyah if she’s coming to you, she thinks I’m lying. Which is fucking ridiculous! Why would I lie about my own feelings? I’m twenty-four years old I’m fully capable of managing my mental health without my mom butting in.”

Joyah sighed. “Ava you know how you are. You bottle everything in and you’re so good at putting on a happy face and pretending everything’s okay. Even when you’re not. None of us even knew about all that shit going on with Elijah.”

“Can we _not_ talk about him today? Please.”

“Sorry.”

Realizing her friend and mother was merely looking out for her best interests Ava tiredly stated, “You don’t understand how frustrating this is. Sometimes I feel like you guys just see me as some damaged girl. That was four years ago Joyah. I wish everyone would just move on already.”

“Nobody sees you like that Ava. You’re the strongest person I know. We’re concerned because we love you.”

“I appreciate that, but I wish my mom trusted me to make my own decisions.”

After her break up with Elijah her mother had been adamant that she move back home for her recovery. At the time it was exactly what she needed. Her mother had been her rock when she fell into depression that year, but years later her mother still hadn’t moved on. She still saw Ava as a twenty-year-old girl struggling with chronic depression, anxiety, and an eating disorder. Only recently had her mother allowed her to move to New York alone and that was only after she made her go through extensive screening sessions with her therapist and psychiatrist. She didn’t feel like her mother would ever be able to see her as a full functioning adult capable of making her own decisions.

"Yeah, but you know how she is, you’re her baby. And you’re still healing from everything that happened with Elijah it only makes sense that she’s protective.” Joyah comforted.

“. . . I’m fine. I’ve completely moved on. Everyone else hasn’t.”

“Okay so why haven’t you been on one single date in the past four years?” Joyah inquired.

“Just because I haven’t dated since him doesn’t mean I haven’t healed. I learned a lot from the past and I refuse to make that type of mistake again.”

“Yeah but you also close your heart off from everyone else. You don’t allow yourself the possibility of falling in love.”

“That’s not true!” Ava scoffed, rolling her eyes.

“It’s completely true. Anytime any guy tries to start anything with you, you shut it down immediately.”

“I just find it extremely difficult to date J. Look at my schedule where would I find the time to have a serious relationship?” Ava questioned. “Besides every guy I have met in the industry doesn’t want me, they want the fantasy, the camera, lights, and action bullshit. When I show them who I really am they’re quick to walk away.”

“I don’t think you give anybody a chance to see the real you. And you deliberately schedule things just so you don’t have to go on dates. Don’t think for one minute I forgot about the time Drake asked you out and you scheduled a last-minute studio session so you wouldn’t have to go. I mean you have red flags, for your red flags. I don’t know how any guy would be able to get pass your walls. I just don’t want you to miss out on a great opportunity to find the love of your life because you’re afraid that he’ll be like Elijah. Fuck him to be honest. I hate to say it, but all guys aren’t like him.”

“You literally say all men are trash like every single day. Sometimes more than once.”

“In general, that is true, however all of them can’t be demons, if that’s the case it’s a lost cause for all heterosexual women. Besides Jackie’s husband isn’t garbage and your dad isn’t so bad.”

“Whatever.”

“Look all I am saying is if I had your body there is NO way in the world I wouldn’t be getting dicked down. Day and night, twenty-four sev----”

“Joyah!” Ava interrupted laughing. Even though Ava was frustrated it was hard for her to stay mad at Joyah.

“I’m just saying. And I’m sorry about talking to your mom. Please don’t be mad at me.”

“I forgive you.” Just as she stated this Ava heard the predictable knock on the door from her team. “Gotta go. I need to get ready for the premiere tonight. You know how Jackie is a stickler for time.”

“Fine, but don’t think for one minute this conversation is over. I love you both like crazy. Tell Jackie to call me. That heifer hasn’t been picking up my calls either talking about she’s busy working. I swear the both of you are addicted to your jobs! Have fun in Italy.”

“I’ll try.” Ava said before hanging up the call.

With rumors swirling about an upcoming album release Alessandro Michele had reached out to her personally about the possibility of working together to create a unique Afrocentric collection for Gucci’s upcoming spring runway. To say she was honored was an understatement. Her first fashion campaign and with such a huge face in the fashion industry, made her extremely nervous. Still to this day she couldn’t believe how far she had come. Hearing about her return to the music industry and about her upcoming collection, Vogue had reached out to her people about the possibility of her being on the cover of Vogue Italia. The lack of representation for dark skin black women was not lost on Ava and she was excited to be able to represent women who looked just like her in a positive way.

 _After the Gucci and Vogue shoots, I’ll by shooting for Marvel and then I’ll have the press tour. After doing that I will release the album then go on tour. Then I’ll rest, I’ll take an entire week off to rest, maybe a month_ she reasoned with herself.


	2. Chapter 2

At the beginning of her career, Ava’s mother had not only been her manger but her makeup artist and hairstylist as well. Unfortunately, the entertainment industry frequently pretended black people did not exist. While she can’t remember, having been only two years old at the time, her mother frequently recounts her first racist industry experience.

* * *

_Receiving several nominations, the previous year, the producers and writers of Life as We Know It were looking for a way to continue creating and writing compelling stories that would not only captivate audiences but the award committees as well. While they were closed lipped on the storyline, they had put out a call list for a two-year-old biracial girl to play a recurring role for its upcoming season. Even though Ava was far from biracial and was not light skin, Jennifer trusted her gut and took her daughter to the audition anyway. Despite the looks of disgust and the rude comments being directed towards her and her daughter she sat in the lobby with the rest of the mothers and daughters, some even being white. When the casting intern entered the room and started calling names, she completely overlooked Ava and her mother, still Jennifer stayed. Hours passed and finally only Jennifer and Ava were left in the room. Jennifer could hear the short clicks of the casting interns heels as she made her way to the waiting room. Jennifer prepared herself, today she would not be denied. _

_“We’re done for today ma’am.” The casting intern sneered entering the room. The intern opened the front door waiting for Jennifer and Ava to leave. Jennifer could tell it delighted her to turn them away. Frustrated, Jennifer would not be denied. “My daughter hasn’t even been given the chance to audition.” She had been in this room for the past five hours, there was no way she was going to return home without the chance for Ava to audition as well._

_“Your daughter really doesn’t meet the criteria we are currently looking for” the intern maintained still holding onto the door knob._

_“And what do you mean by that? White?” Jennifer questioned._

_Her wide eyed expression and the scarlet blush that painted her cheeks indicated her embarrassment. The intern hotly replied, “..T-that’s not what I meant at all, I just mean the producers are going in another direction. They are looking for a biracial child, which your daughter is not. However, I am sure there will be other opportunities for your daughter to pursue as TBC is a very divers-----.”_

_“If that’s the case why did you allow all six of the white women who brought their clearly white daughters here to audition?” Jennifer interrupted._ _“All I am asking for is the opportunity for my daughter to audition like everybody else and I will not stand for this blatant racism.” She made sure that her facial expressions and body language was neutral as she didn’t need to be painted as the angry black woman. She was sure that the intern would be quick to call the police. Still, she needed to make her point clear. She would not be leaving without the possibility for Ava to audition._

_Fearing the possibility of a lawsuit, the girl quickly turned away and said she would speak to her supervisor to see if they had any more available slots for the day. When she returned, she was clearly irritated but told Jennifer to follow her. Entering the room, Jennifer introduced herself and her daughter to the table. All the representatives that were present were white. The table consisted of two producers, two directors, and the two leads for the show Nick and Kristen. After a brief description of what they were looking for during the test, and a brief breakdown of Ava’s qualifications, the audition began. Even after hours of sitting in the lobby, Ava was peaceful and had excellent chemistry with the leads. After the chemistry test was completed, Nick turned to Jennifer and said, “She’s literally perfect for this role. You have such a beautiful daughter.” When Jennifer went to reply thank you, one of the producers cut her off and said they would be in contact shortly._

_Fearing the worse Jennifer thanked them kindly and left with her daughter. Two long weeks later, she received a call saying that Ava had been accepted for the role. Cast as the adopted daughter of John and Taylor McCarthy, on Life as We Know It, Ava’s potential to become a prominent figure in Hollywood was becoming apparent in Jennifer’s eyes. After looking over the contract with Ava’s lawyers, she signed the rest of the documents and shook hands with the director and fellow staff members present at the meeting. Getting ready to leave, the head of costume and makeup, discreetly asked if he could speak to Jennifer separate from the group. Stepping out of the room, Jennifer asked him what he needed to speak to her about. Embarrassed, he informed her that they had not originally budgeted for an African American actress to play the role, and did not have anyone on set who could do Ava’s hair, therefore she would be responsible for it, since Ava was only expected to play a recurring role. Even though Jennifer was offended she did not allow this bump in the road to cause her to act out of character. She smiled graciously at him and divulged that she would not mind doing Ava’s hair for this season. He thanked her and hesitantly informed her that braids and other protective hairstyles were not really the “aesthetic” they were going for. While she was appalled by the casual racism displayed, Jennifer accepted it as she knew the opportunities Ava could receive by being a part of the show. _

_Seven long years later, they never hired a stylist for Ava even though she became a permanent cast member and was praised by critics for revitalizing the show with a groundbreaking narrative._

* * *

Facing similar experiences on other film, TV, and photo shoot sets, Ava depended primarily on her mother to do her hair and makeup during her younger years until she was fully capable of doing it herself. While it angered her earlier in her career when stylists and brands would overlook her to work with her mediocre counterparts, it had all worked out in the end as it gave her the ability to learn her own unique style. A style that frequently had her listed in fashion magazines as _Best._ While Gucci was the first campaign she had accepted, it was certainly not the first she had been requested to be the face for and she was excited to enter the fashion world on such a high standard. That all being said, she rarely called her team unless she had a special engagement such as tonight’s red-carpet premiere for her latest movie **_Missguided_**. While it was normally not her style to attend highly publicized events such as this one, as the lead star in the film she had no choice. Opening her hotel room door, she allowed her celebrity stylist and other best friend Jackie Crenshaw and her team to enter the room. Two representatives from Gucci were also present for the fitting as she would be wearing and representing the brand tonight for the premiere.

Known for her straightforwardness and anal personality, Jackie began directing her team immediately, telling them how and where she wanted them for the night before greeting Ava. Used to her friend’s antics when she was in her ‘element’ Ava allowed her to finish. When Jackie turned to speak to her, Ava beat her to the punch sarcastically stating, “It’s good to see you too Jackie! _Really?_ John and the kids are doing well? Joyah misses you too! Yeah, we should all catch up, perhaps over wine.”

Jackie frowned and glared at Ava. After a moment she huffed and rolled her eyes before breaking into a grin as she pulled Ava in a tight hug. “I’m sorry, we’re already behind schedule.” As Jackie stated this an alarm went off on her Apple watch. Pulling away from the hug, she tilted her left wrist to look at the screen. The almost comical expression of horror on her friend’s face made Ava grin as she knew how crazy her friend was about time. Ava rolled her eyes playfully as Jackie lifted her wrist towards her face to show her they were already five minutes behind schedule. “You just had to agree to do one _more_ interview this morning?”

“You work great under pressure.” Ava reasoned.

“Flattery will get you nowhere. But, wine does sounds nice. Just tell me when so I can pencil it in.”

Ava's cheeks hurt from the uncontrollable smile on her face. She was happy to be working with Jackie again. “And y’all say I’m busy?”

Jackie pushed Ava towards the bathroom where her team waited patiently to begin her transformation for the evening. “In between being married, having kids, and my crazy work schedule I barely have time to eat and sleep---forget hanging out with you two troublemakers. Not that I’m complaining. This year has been great. Every contact you set me up with has come through.”

Before they met Jackie hadn’t been able to make headway with her consulting firm in LA. One fated LA fashion week the two had met and hit it off so splendidly that Ava had given her the job on the spot as her full-time stylist, much to her mother’s displeasure. Years later, her mother understood her reasoning as many of the looks the two had crafted together had brought Ava much recognition. Not one to hinder or hold her employees back from pursuing other interests Ava had suggested several networking opportunities to expand her brand, but Jackie had declined several times. Finally, Ava had taken it upon herself and recommended Jackie to some fellow colleagues. That push was all she needed as she had been booked and busy the entire year.

“All I did was give some recommendations; you did all the leg work.”

“Still, without your help I would probably still be stuck working for those low budget films. You’d probably still be my only real Hollywood client. Not that I would mind.”

“I completely understand, no offense taken.” Ava reassured. “I’m happy that you’re expanding. Just as long as you still have time for little ole me, I’m satisfied.”

“That’s never a problem baby girl! Come on, we gotta get you ready for the night.” Taking both of Ava’s shoulders in her hands, Jackie directed her to sit down in the salon chair so that her stylist and makeup artist could begin his magic on her.

Unable to do anything until he was done, Ava requested Jackie put on a Disney movie to distract her. Living up to her nickname, _baby girl_ Ava loved all things Disney, especially the princess movies. Every night she usually fell asleep to one of them softly playing in the background.

Unfortunately, the movie couldn’t distract her mind from her substantial workload. She felt like she was dealing with a mental roadblock concerning her upcoming album. The tracklist and album title had been greenlit, and Ava felt confident in the final selection. It was the visual aspect of the album that she was currently struggling with. While she was unaware how to execute it, her current plans were to include the personal experiences of other black women who had dealt with violence at the hands of men. Even in the height of the Me Too movement, she personally felt the voices of black women were still being underrepresented. While it may not speak for every black woman who had been silenced to protect a man it was an ambitious start.

Her father thought her decision to do so was brave, yet her mother was apprehensive. Usually always on board with Ava’s creative narrative and direction, she was worried that her efforts would be demonized and used as a tactic by some black men to justify their vile hatred for dark skin black women. While Ava understood her mother’s argument she knew if she backed down out of fear, her voice as well as others would be left unheard. Aware of how quickly things could turn negatively she knew she had to approach the topic gingerly. Ironically as an artist sometimes she knew what she wanted however it was difficult to express it or see the image displayed in a way she visualized it in her mind. Perhaps she did need a break after shooting for _The Falcon and Winter Soldier_ so that her creative juices could flow freely.

Hearing her name called, Ava was jerked from her thought process to see Jackie standing in front of her.

“I know that faraway look when I see it, you’re thinking about work. Just relax for the night will ya? Besides, when you start thinking too hard you get that dent in your forehead and we need your makeup to look flawless tonight.”

“Thanks, J2, I’ve never felt more attractive and confident in my entire life.” Ava deadpanned.

“Oh, shut up! You were literally named one of the most beautiful women of _ALL_ time by GQ last year. If you receive any more boost to your self-confidence your ego would be too big for this room!”

“Okay fine you caught me” Ava smiled guilty. “I can’t help it you know how I am when it comes to my work.”

“Exactly, that’s the problem. You over analyze everything for no reason. Everything you create is amazing. So, stop stressing and relax.”

“Fine, I’ll try. But if you’re going to make me watch something at least have mercy on me and turn on The Princess and the Frog.”

“How can you watch that movie every day? My kids are sick of it and one of them literally dropped out of my womb six months ago.” Jackie insisted.

“Tiana is the only person I can truly relate to in this tragic world.”

Reaching for the remote to change the program, Jackie responded “I don’t know why. You can’t cook.”

Ava gasped and placed her hand over her heart dramatically, “I’m gonna pretend you didn’t say that so I can enjoy my movie in peace.”

“Mmmhm.”

Approximately an hour later her skincare and makeup routines were done, and she was getting her hair styled. Free to move her hands and face however she chose, Ava picked up her iPhone. Clicking on the Twitter app, she scrolled through the comments some of the fan accounts she followed were saying. Even though they had recently seen her wrapping up promotion for **_Missguided_** , her fans claimed they had been abandoned again as she was known for “ghosting” them in between projects. Deciding to placate them, she posted a picture on Instagram with the caption:

 _Even when I’m working, I still make time to spend with friends. @J_Lux is here with her team working her magic as always. Nothing like being able to work with one of your best friends! Also, I hear you guys. I know you guys miss me I have a TON of upcoming projects!! You’re gonna see my face so much you’ll get sick of me. I promise. Lmao_ ❤

Liked by **@Gucci** , **@KillerDoll** , **@Avaisbeautifulsquad** and 1,042,345 others

View the comments:

 **@Gucci** : ❤️❤️❤️

 **@Ava** : *liked **@Gucci** ’s comment*️

 **@Avasbeautifulsquad** : Omg Gucci's official page responded y’all this is NOT a drill the collab is COMING!!!

 **@Avasbiggestsstan** : OMG you look so beautiful babe! I love you so much! And multiple projects?!!???! Are the Marvel rumors true then???

 **@myheartbelongstoAva** : OMG of course her first fashion campaign would be with Gucci. Ava really said her poor stans don’t deserve rights. :(

 **@KillerDoll** : You’re killing it babe! Miss you and J2! Love you both lots ❤️️

 **@Ava:** *liked **@KillerDoll** comment*

After liking and responding to a couple more comments she exited out of the app just in time to see her personal catering team coming in to set up light refreshments for Jackie’s team and Gucci’s representatives. One thing her mother taught her early in her career was to always be kind and respectful to those who worked for her. Ava always made sure anyone working for her was well fed and compensated generously gaining her a positive reputation in the industry unlike some of her counterparts who were known for their diva antics.

The delicious and enticing fragrance of the food reminded her that it had been several hours since she last ate. Suddenly feeling ravenous, Ava turned to Jackie and asked “J2 can you bring me a plate, I’m starving.”

“Do I look like your personal assistant” Jackie questioned.

“No, you look like my best friend.”

“Here we go again with that shit.” Jackie kissed her teeth. “You’ll be eating air until after this movie premiere. Do you see how tight that dress is?”

“Come on I’m starving! Let me have some fruit. Think about all the scandals that would erupt if I passed out on the red carpet.”

“I’ve seen you rehearse and dance your ass off for fifteen hours straight without a break and only a glass of water. You’ll survive.” Jackie retorted.

“Fine, but I’ll remember this night when I’m done with my Gucci collection and have a bunch of goodie bags to give out.”

“You can’t trick me. You’re not heartless.”

“Credit as head stylist for the Vogue shoot?” Ava bargained.

“You can have half a plate of fruit-- that’s it” Jackie amended.

“I’m so glad you’re being so reasonable.”

“Yeah, yeah whatever. Hurry up we have to get you fitted soon.”

* * *

As a child Ava’s most frightful recurring nightmare involved red carpet premieres. Without fail the night before she had a big event to attend, she would dream something so dreadful that it would cause her to wake abruptly with cold sweats, a racing heart, and butterflies in her stomach. Each time Ava’s dream started the same. She would be walking gracefully along the red carpet and would stop to pose only to look down and realize she was in her under garments. Horrified she would try to run away only to be forced to stand in position as reporters asked her questions, she did not know the answers to. While she was being interrogated, the paparazzi would swarm her on all sides and take photos of her as she desperately tried to cover herself up. The terrifying dream eventually went away, but at the age of 24 she still suffered from anxiety before “carpeted” events.

Pulling up to the premiere she mentally prepared herself as the car door opened. Stepping out of the car with the help of her personal assistant she took her first tentative steps. The crowd and paparazzi immediately directed their attention to her. Taking a couple of deep breaths, Ava turned on the charm and gave an award-winning smile as she waved at her fans. For the night she was wearing a new exclusive piece from Gucci made specifically for the premiere. A white off the shoulder gown that hugged her curves spectacularly. Ava felt beautiful, elegant, and feminine as she paired the dress with soft old Hollywood style curls, romantic makeup, and a pair of white killer heels. She was thankful the light refreshment she had earlier curved her hunger pangs without making her bloated as the dress truly did fit her perfectly.

After posing along the red carpet a couple of times and speaking with fellow cast members she finally reached the end of the carpet where the press was ready to ask questions. Ava hated this part of premieres the most. Very rarely did they ask questions about the movie. Most of the time the questions were far too personal for her. Bracing herself, she smiled brightly as an E! News Reporter approached her.

“The leading star herself, Ava Novell everyone!” The reporter exclaimed. “Ava you look absolutely stunning tonight! Do you mind letting us know who you’re wearing?”

“Thank you so much!” Ava gushed. “I’m wearing a piece from Gucci. Isn’t it beautiful?”

“This piece isn’t by chance from your upcoming collection is it?”

Ava smiled coyly and batted her eyelashes. “My lips are sealed on that one.”

After answering a few more questions about the upcoming film and other projects she was rumored to be tied to, her mother eventually told them she would be taking no more questions for the night. Breathing a sigh of relief, Ava allowed her team to direct her to the theater. Naturally an introvert it was usually hard for her to connect to her co-workers. However, with this cast it had been relatively easy. Her dearest friend on set was Scott Evans. He had played her best friend in the film so early in its production they had created a tight friendship.

Stepping into the theater she spotted him talking to another gentleman. Walking up to him she tapped him lightly on his shoulder. Turning around he grinned when he saw her and pulled her into a tight hug, lifting her off the ground.

“Hi Scott!” Ava exclaimed giggling as she wrapped her arms around his neck. “It’s good to see you too!”

Scott gently placed her back on the ground. “Kitten how have you been?”

“Busy as always. What about you?”

“I’ve been busy babysitting this meatball.” Scott joked pointing towards his older brother Chris Evans. Rolling his eyes fondly, Chris responded to his brother’s comment which quickly escalated into a playful argument between the two. Used to these strange displays of affection between her two older brothers, Ava watched fondly giggling at the childish insults the two threw at each other. As the two brothers were completely engulfed in their conversation, it gave Ava the ability to take a good look at Chris. For the evening he was dressed in an all-black ensemble that made him look ridiculously attractive. In Joyah’s words he looked _Daddy AF_.

Throwing one last insult at his brother, Chris turned to Ava and looked her up and down with a smirk before apologizing, “I’m sorry we’re being rude. I’m Chris. This asshole’s older brother unfortunately.” Startled out of her trance, shyly Ava offered him her hand.

“I’m Ava. Ava Novell.”

Taking her hand in his he squeezed it lightly “It’s a pleasure to meet you. I’m actually a big fan of your work. You were great in _Evie_. I cried halfway through it.”

“Thank you.” Ava blushed. “Um I—I think you did great as Captain America. He’s my favorite.” She stuttered. Staring into his blue eyes must have left her brain empty because she struggled to find the right words. “My favorite guy, um team member, superhero. I mean favorite superhero.” she clarified, clearly flustered.

“I’m your favorite? Okay. That’s good to know” He teased.

 _Why did I say that?_ Ava chastised herself. _What else would he think I would be talking about?_

“Yup” she responded awkwardly. As Chris was still looking deeply into her eyes with that smirk on his face, it made her feel self-conscious. He had the type of eyes that made you feel like he was looking directly into your soul. Unable to handle the intimacy of the moment, she looked down and noticed Chris was still holding on to her hand. Almost as if stuck in a trance she couldn’t pull her hand away from his. It took the discreet cough from Scott to break the moment.

Even though he was a famous actor in his own right, Ava had never had the opportunity to meet Chris. Taking another look at his form, she wasn’t disappointed. He was extremely attractive for a man in his late 30’s. Even though he often stated people were disappointed when they met him in person, it was quite the opposite for Ava. Sure he wasn't a big as the movie magic made him appear to be for the role of Steve Rogers, but he was nothing to scoff at. No doubt to his blessed genetics and rigorous workout routine demanded by Marvel. Pairing this with his charismatic personality it wasn’t shocking to her how many women practically threw themselves at him. However, the reaction that she was currently having was unexpected. Known for her strict professionalism normally her mind and body wouldn’t entertain the thought of dating or sleeping with a man she knew through work. Yet, the way he had eyed her up and down had her feeling flustered. She was so thankful for her darker complexion as her cheeks were warm due to her blushing. In some ways it was physically impossible to not fall for a guy like him. Attractive, down to earth, rich, and funny? What more could a girl want in a man? Besides, she was only human after all.

Feeling like she had stayed beyond her welcome, and desperate to get away before she said something else stupid, she turned towards the theater.

“Well it was nice catching up with you Scott and meeting you Chris. Um, I should probably go in and get seated.”

“Sure. It was nice seeing you too.”

“Nice to meet you too.”

Halfway towards the door, Ava stopped and turned as she heard Scott call her name.

“Yeah” she questioned.

“After the premiere the cast is planning on going to The Muse. I know it’s not usually your thing but--” “

Oh, sure I’ll absolutely be there” Ava interrupted.

“You sure?”

“Yeah it’ll be fun.” Ava stated feeling butterflies in her stomach. _What am I doing?_ She questioned herself. _I hate mingling at those types of events._ Yet the words of both Joyah and Jackie stuck with her. Perhaps it was time for her to get out of her comfort zone. And there’s no harm in spending time with her co-workers. It would be the perfect way to celebrate the success of the film as critics were already claiming it would get some pretty big nominations during the next award season. And more importantly a way for her to let loose so she could focus on her upcoming album. At least this what she argued to herself to justify why she was going.

“Where were you?” Jennifer questioned when she saw Ava enter the theater. “We were looking all over for you.”

“Sorry mom. I was catching up with a friend.”

“Well I’m just glad you made it in time.” Jennifer directed Ava to their seats. Seating down for the premiere, her expression must have been worrisome as her mother turned to her and said, “Honey, are you okay?”

“Yeah. I’m fine.”

* * *

Ava was unsure what woke her up. Either it was the way her head was pounding so hard that it felt like someone was punching her or perhaps it was the way her tongue was sticking to the roof of her mouth. The bright sun coming from her window also didn’t help to make the situation better. Sitting up in the bed with a groan she opened her eyes to see she wasn’t in her hotel room at all. What was even more troubling was the fact the black Gucci dress that she had changed into for the after party was gone. Instead she was wearing what she could only assume was a man’s long sleeve plaid button up. Horrified, she sprung out of the bed and instantly regretted it. _How much did I drink last night?_ She questioned holding her head in her hands. Turning her head to look around the room she noticed a glass of water, a bottle of aspirin, her phone and a note on the bedside table. Grabbing her phone, she saw she had over fifty missed calls and thirty new text messages. As half of them were from her mother, she didn’t even dare look at them as she knew it would only cause her head to hurt worse. Seeing a text message from her older brother Jonathan she opened it immediately as it is very rare for him to text. The text simply read, “Are you okay” and included a link to a news article.

Fearing the worse she clicked on it.

**Chava: Hollywood’s Hottest New It Couple?**

_That’s right America, you heard it here first at **T** **he 411**!!! Ava Novell was caught with none other than Chris Evans at the after party of the premiere of her recent film **Missguided** this past weekend. According to onlookers, after the premiere the two met at the luxurious bar and lounge, The Muse, where the two apparently spent all night sharing laughs and drinks privately. Apparently at one point during the night Evans’ even offered Ava his jacket. If sharing clothes isn’t an indicator of a romantic relationship, I don’t know what is! While Ava has not been in a relationship for the past four years after her heart was tragically broken by her ex Elijah Moore, Chris recently broke off his two year relationship with supermodel Juliana Anthony. A source close to the couple opened up to us letting us know that the two are inseparable and are definitely in love even though the relationship is fairly new. “Unlike Juliana who only wanted to be with Chris for his wealth and Hollywood connections, Ava really likes him for who he is and the two of them have been dating for the past two months. It’s obvious to everyone close to the couple that Chris loves her more than he ever loved Juliana and the couple have even discussed moving in together. As Chris has stated numerous times that he is interested in finding a wife, I wouldn’t be shocked if the two are engaged by the end of the year.” Now that’s some hot tea if I’ve ever sipped any! Posting a sexy picture on Instagram wearing a stunning black dress that we can only ASSUME is a part of her upcoming collab with Gucci, she stated she was enjoying the evening and the overall success of her new film. However, she failed to mention that Evans' was her plus one for the event! As Ava has always been adamant about keeping her private life private, it’s clear to us here at **The 411** that she is serious about her relationship with him. If that’s not enough tea for you, the two were seen discreetly leaving The Muse around 3 am TOGETHER. The two left in Chris' beloved Camaro a gift he received from close friend Robert Downy Jr. Well how do you guys feel about their new relationship? From those of us here at **The 411** we just hope a couple of the songs on her upcoming album spill some much needed tea! Stay turned, as their relationship blossoms we will be sure to be the first ones to give you the 411 on all your celebrity needs!!!_

“Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God” she chanted. Looking back at the bedside table she finally read the note.

_I’ll be back shortly just went to go grab us some breakfast.—Chris_

“OH MY GOD!” She squealed before falling back into the bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Pacing the full length of the room back and forth Ava began to panic. 

_“What did I do last night? How much did I have to drink?”_

Looking down at her phone she returned to the article her brother had sent her. Attached to it were a couple of pictures of her and Chris from the previous evening. While she must have been completely fucked up, thankfully none of the pictures showed anything explicit nor did she look sloshed. Instead she looked extremely happy and had a “glow” on her face which she could only assume was due to the amount of alcohol she had consumed. In every single photo she looked at Chris liked he hung the moon. Ava was so embarrassed. She’d never hear the end of it. 

Pausing she thought _, “I didn’t have sex with him, did I?”_ Her throat didn’t hurt and neither did her pussy. Looking down at her neither regions she dismissed the idea as there was no way she’d probably be able to walk or stand without any soreness after having sex with him. If the rumors were true anyways.

Ava sat down on the edge of the bed and put her head in hands. She breathed deeply, in and out, for a couple of minutes in an attempt to calm down and come up with a plan. She already knew her mother was freaking out as this would no doubt in her mind be a PR nightmare. Something she really didn't need right now. Her brother had only sent her one article, but who knew how many more were currently out or in the process of being published. Ava didn't need her mother to assume this was some sort of "cry for help" due to her anxiety. Talking to her mother was inevitable, but she wouldn't be able to do that while still at his house. Her mother would be able to sniff out the truth and his address within a matter of minutes and then she'd had someone from her team or _worse_ her mother show up to pick her up. She wouldn't have time to find her clothes, so having to deal with her mother while only wearing his plaid long sleeve shirt and a thong? The scene her mother would cause would make the current attention she was receiving from the media look minuscule. This left her with one option, searching his house until she found her clothes and hopefully a phone charger. Then she could look into leaving as soon as possible. 

Ava's phone buzzed, looking at her screen it showed Joyah was calling her. She momentarily contemplated not answering but decided it would be best to get it over with. 

“Hey Joyah” Ava groaned miserably. 

“Congrats on breaking your dry spell, but you could give someone a heads up so we know you’re safe.” 

“J, I was drunk as fuck last night. None of it was planned.”

“Well was the dick at least good? Rumor has it his pipe game is out of this world.” Joyah teased. 

“Can you be serious right now? My phone is about to die.” Ava huffed irritated.

“ _Fine._ All jesting aside, _your_ mother has been blowing up my phone all damn day. Can you please call her?” 

“Really?” Ava groaned rolling her eyes. “I have one of the worst headaches in the world. I can’t deal with her right now.” 

“Well, can you at least tell me where you are?”

“I’m still at his house or hotel room. I think.” 

“You don’t know?”

“I haven’t let this room since I woke up, but he left me a note.” 

“ _Damn_ girl. You really were wasted last night. If you're not gonna talk to your mother, can you turn on your location? Somehow you must have turned it off last night and she is about two minutes away from calling the police.” 

“Oh my god!” Ava groaned rolling her eyes, irritated. “Look, I’ll be back at my hotel room soon. Can you please tell her that I’m fine and I'll meet her at the airport.”

“Sure, but you know the only thing that is gonna really calm her down is talking to you.”

“Thanks. I know, I have to get on a flight in---” Ava looked down at the screen of her phone and cursed. “shit two hours. Look, I have to go.”

“Okay be safe and call me later.”

While she didn’t particularly want to leave the room, especially without her clothes, she realized that if she was going to make it in time for her flight she had no choice. Downing the water and a couple of aspirin she began her search. 

Walking through the expansive hallway, memories of the previous night began to return to her. When she had arrived at the event it hadn’t only been her and Chris, but Scott was present as well. Both brothers acted as entertainers as they vividly detailed their lives growing up in the Evans household. The outrageous stories and copious glasses of wine helped Ava to relax and she really began to enjoy herself. However, halfway through the night Scott had been called over by one of their co-stars and he hadn’t returned. Even though Scott had left it didn’t cause the two to lose a beat in their conversation. With a couple of drinks in her system all the previous nerves she had experienced earlier that evening were gone. For hours the two talk about work, religion, politics and everything in between. Ava was usually extremely shy and yet she felt herself easily open up to him. When she informed him that her older brother Lucas was a wide receiver for the Patriots, he told her this was a sign she was meant to be his wife. At one point she remembered giving him a hug and saying he was her new best friend but after that her mind went blank. She didn’t know how she ended up in his home. 

After checking all the rooms upstairs in hopes of finding her discarded clothes, she figured it would be best to venture downstairs. Perhaps he had put her clothes and shoes in the laundry room. Just as she made her way downstairs the front door opened, revealing Chris. He was wearing a Reebok tracksuit and a backwards Boston cap. Ava felt herself drool. It was unfair how attractive he was. 

His eyes trailed up her legs and he grinned. “Hey stranger.”

Resisting the urge to cover herself up she shyly responded, “Hi.” 

“Did you see my note? I got us breakfast. Omelets.” He said holding up a bag of what she could only assume was food. “I can get a pot of coffee started for us soon. If I remember correctly, you’re vegetarian right?”

“Um . . .yes. Thank you. Um, where are my clothes?”

He smiled a sly grin, “You don’t remember?”

“No. Did something happen? Did we . . .” she trailed off. 

“Did we what?” He asked placing the food on the coffee table.

“You know?” her voice always raised a couple notches when she was embarrassed. 

Looking at her, he smiled softly. “Baby last night was amazing. Best night of my life. I can’t get what happened out of my mind. You were amazing.”

“Oh my god.” She froze. 

Seeing her expression, he began to laugh, “I’m just kidding. I tried to take you back to your hotel last night, but you had already passed out in the car, and I didn’t know where you were staying so I brought you back here.”

“Then where are my clothes?”

“You decided as soon as you entered my house that you needed to get naked and took them off before passing out again on my couch.” Chris laughed. 

Looking up to the ceiling Ava prayed and asked God to kill her to relieve her from her overwhelming embarrassment. Taking a seat on the couch, she apologized. “I’m sorry I don’t usually do things like this. I’m not the type of girl who gets drunk or even drinks at all really. And I don’t usually take off my clothes in front of strangers. Nothing against you. I bet you’re amazing in—” Turning her head she noticed Chris was trying not to laugh. “And I’m gonna shut up now.” 

“Don’t stop on my account.” He teased taking a seat beside her. “Listen, don’t worry about last night, okay? You were really drunk and needed a place to crash. It was nothing, really.” 

“Thanks. I really appreciate it. And I'd love to stay for breakfast but I actually have to go. Do you mind letting me know where my clothes are and letting me charge my phone for a bit? Then I’ll be out of your hair.”

Sensing the change in her tone, Chris turned to her and asked, “What’s going on?”

“I have to catch a flight in an hour and all of my things are still at my hotel.” Sitting up and turning towards him, the shoulder of the button up slid down her left shoulder causing Ava’s skin to be exposed. The plaid shirt was only large enough to keep her decent, but it did nothing to hide her curvy figure. Chris’s eyes followed the button down, down to the curve of her breast before trailing down to her legs and his gaze hadn’t moved since. Normally Ava hated when men so openly lusted after her, but Chris's gaze made her feel sexy. Right now couldn't be worse timing. 

“Um Chris? Eyes up here please.” 

“Uh yeah. Sorry.” His face flushed scarlet. After a minute he cleared his throat.

“So, can I get my clothes?”

“No.”

“No?” Ava was confused. He told her she had taken her clothes off, she hadn’t damaged or thrown up on them last night, had she?

“I mean yes, of course you can get them. It’s just . . .you can keep the shirt if you want. It might be a little more comfortable than that dress. Even though you do look amazing it.”

“Thanks.” 

Standing up he left the room only to return shortly with her dress and shoes. “There’s a bathroom down the hall to the left if you wanna freshen up. Let me know when you’re done so I can make sure I get you there on time. I’m gonna go grab us some bottles of water.”

“What, why?”

“For breakfast on the go?” He answered confused, gesturing towards the bag of food.

“Oh no that’s fine. I can just call an Uber or something” She offered taking her items from his outstretched hands. While she had never taken an Uber before and didn’t even have the app on her phone, desperate times called for desperate measures. 

“Absolutely not. If you’re uncomfortable with me I can get Scott to take you but there’s no way in hell I’m gonna let you take an Uber anywhere” He refused. 

“Really it’s fine.”

“Not up for discussion. Besides Scott would kill me.”

“Really you don’t have to.”

“I insist.”

“Okay.” 

* * *

Thankfully his home was only about fifteen minutes away from her hotel. 

Uncomfortable with the silence as it left her with her anxious thoughts, she asked, “So do you stay in LA full time?” 

After taking a sip of his water he responded, “Oh no I primarily stay in Boston. But I have this place for work. I’m big on family so I can’t be away from Boston for too long.”

“Yeah I can tell you and Scott are really close.” 

“Yeah we’re all really close.” He answered smiling a smile that Ava could tell he reserved for his family. “I wish I got to spend more time with them. My ma actually flies out every couple weeks and cooks for me. It’s the only way I survive besides take out.”

“That’s sweet.” she stated before her phone started ringing again for the fifth time since she got into his car. 

“Shouldn’t you take that?” He questioned looking at her. 

“No, it’s my mother.”

“ _Okay_.” 

“My mother is my manager and unfortunately there were photos of us that got out to last night so she’s kinda freaking out” She explained. 

“Oh, yeah my publicist called me about that. If you want I can have my team put out a statement.”

“Oh no that’s fine. Considering how those garbage tabloids respond it might only add more fuel to the fire. It’s better to let this die down don’t ya think?” Her phone vibrated indicating she had received a text message. It was from her bodyguard. He was informing her that her mother asked him to inform her that they had taken all her things from her hotel and would be waiting for her at the airport. 

“Change of plans can you please just take me to the airport? Apparently, my mother has already grabbed my things and waiting for me there.”

“Sure.” After a brief pause, Chris cleared his throat and responded. “You know you didn’t do anything wrong last night. Right?”

“Try explaining that to Jennifer Novell. You know what? Scratch that. I’m pretty sure she wants to kill you too.”

“Is she always like this?”

“What do you mean by that?” 

“Look I don’t mean to offend, I guess I couldn’t imagine not talking to my ma about everything. I mean the night I lost my virginity I came home and told her right away. It just doesn’t make sense that she’s mad at you for going out and having a good time with friends. You’re twenty four for Christ's sake.” 

“You wouldn’t understand. My mom has my best interests in mind. I’m not that type of girl who goes out and does things like this.” 

“Seems kinda judgmental and sexist if you ask me.”

“Well it’s a good thing I didn’t. Society loves to scream and preach about feminism, yet women are still demonized for shit like this. As a guy you can get paired with any woman and you’re _THE MAN_ but if you’re a woman you’re just a dirty slut. The shit only gets worse if you’re black.” Ava ranted. 

“You’re right. I’m sorry.” He apologized.

 _Great now you look like a bitch._ Ava thought to herself. She didn't mean to come off so strong, but the matter was a touchy subject. Still he hadn't tried to defend himself or his argument. He had completely respected her stance on the matter and let her speak. Now she really did feel like an asshole. Here he was just trying to make her feel better about everything that happened and she'd been a mega bitch about it. 

“It’s fine really. I guess I’m just stressed out because of my mom. I shouldn't take it out on you though. Sorry.” 

"No I completely understand. You have nothing to apologize for. It was wrong for me to assume anything about your relationship with your mother." 

After that the ride was completely silent. She wanted to talk to him but she felt like she had ruined the moment with her outburst. Pulling up to airport, Ava braced herself. Thankfully her mother had sent some of her security to the front so she wouldn’t have to walk-in alone. Los Angeles International Airport was alive and buzzing today. Someone must have tipped out the paparazzi because it was swarmed. 

_Just great._ She thought to herself. _Exactly what we need to convince people that we’re not together._

Turning towards Chris she smiled. “Thanks for the ride. And for everything.”

Chris removed his sunglasses so that their eyes could meet. Offering a friendly smile he responded. “It was no problem at all. Let me get the door for you.” When he went to open his door, she stopped him by grabbing his arm. 

"No thanks. I got it from here." She responded once he looked at her. 

"Are you sure? I don't mind." 

"I insist." She confirmed gesturing towards the paparazzi waiting for her to exit the car with their cameras ready. 

“Okay. Well good luck with everything.”

“Thanks, I’ll need it.”

* * *

Jennifer Novell was well known for her ability to make each of her children crumble when they did something she didn’t approve of. Not one to shout or raise her voice, she simply remained silent and fixed them with a look of disapproval and disappointment until each would eventually break and apologize for their wrong doings. She would then give them a long and detailed lecture about their transgressions and her expectations for the future. Today was no different. 

“Mom just spit it out already.” Ava sighed having come to peace with her fate. Sitting in a private jet that would be taking her to Italy she was ready for the conversation to be over with so she could go to sleep. 

“Ava me and your father have worked very hard to get you where you are in your career. People in the industry know you as a respectful hard working young woman. Someone who hasn’t had to sleep with anyone to get a role in a film or an album produced. All we have ever asked in return is that you’re honest and open with us. So I'm only going to ask this once. Are you sleeping with this man?"

"What? No mom." Ava scoffed rolling her eyes. 

"Hmmm. Well, it just seems unlikely for you to go to a strange man’s house you don’t know without letting anyone in your team or your family know. We were all worried sick.” 

If her headache had been painful beforehand, at this point it was explosive. 

“Mom I’m not interested in that man. He was simply being nice.” She sighed. 

“And you expect me to believe that? I’m really supposed to believe that a thirty-eight year old man decided to smile in your face all night, buy you drinks, and take you to his house just because he was being nice? You must think I was born yesterday.”

If her mom was doing research on him, she knew the situation was dire and needed to be defused immediately. “Mother why don’t you believe me? Nothing happened between the two of us. I just had one too many drinks and he offered me his guest bedroom. That’s it, that’s all.”

“And how would you know? You were apparently so intoxicated you couldn’t even be bothered to call anyone to let them know where you were. Do you know how worried I was this morning when I came to your room and you weren’t there? How many times I have called you?”

“Yes mother. I’m so---”

“Don’t you dare say sorry. You were completely irresponsible last night. You didn’t even tell anyone that you were going to that party. Anything could have happened.”

“Mom, you act like I went to a frat party or a crack house. I went to a bar with my co-workers. I admit I had a little too much to drink but I was completely safe the entire time. I’m twenty-four years old Mom. I should be able to go out and have a couple of drinks.”

“Then act like it Ava! In case you forgot you’re not white. This is not the type of publicity that you need before your album release.”

“What do you mean by that?” Ava was confused. She knew racism was alive and well in America but she didn't see how the two connected. 

“How do you think this will look? You’re exposing a black man in your album, yet it looks like you’re sleeping with a white man. An older white man at that. Someone fourteen years your senior!” 

“Black men have sex with white women all the time and nobody says anything! In fact, they’re praised for it.”

“You’re NOT a black man Ava! You can’t play a game when the rules were not created for you.” 

Realizing she was making no progress in her argument Ava relented. “You’re completely right mother. I had a lapse in judgement, and I won’t do it again.” 

Apparently appeased by her words, Jennifer took a seat beside her daughter and pulled her into a hug. “I know it’s been a while since you’ve dated, I understand that desire, but that man is not what’s best for you. He was probably looking for something fun and quick to get his rocks off to until he gets back with his usual type; white. Now you father knows a lot of great young black men that he could connect you to. I just don’t want to see you wasting your time with a man like that.” 

“Okay. I understand.” 

For Jennifer Novell the future for her daughter was not only bright but extremely structured and followed a straight and narrow path. In her eyes a white man from the upper class of New England was not the best partner suited for her daughter and she would do everything she could to make sure that Ava made decisions that she ultimately agreed with. Having worked so hard to make sure Ava would be successful in such a cutthroat industry there was no way in the world she would allow her daughter to make another mistake that could jeopardize her career yet again. As long as Jennifer Novell was around, she’d make sure of it. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the support and I hope you enjoy. :)


	4. Chapter 4

Ava sipped her freshly prepared margarita and leaned back in her lounge chair. “For the fifth time now, _NO_ I don’t know how big his penis is Joyah.” She restated rolling her eyes.

Three months had passed by in a blur and Ava had finally decided to go on a girl’s trip with Joyah and Jackie, realizing she needed a break before she began filming, _The Falcon and the Winter Soldier._ Unfortunately for her, she had been getting harassed about Chris Evans----well his penis, from the moment they landed on the private island she had booked for the trip.

The past several months of Ava’s life had been a whirlwind. The release of her Gucci collection, AxG, had been extremely successful selling out worldwide. In celebration of the campaign she had a fashion show in Italy showcasing it. Adamant that the show included an all black ensemble Ava had chosen black models from all over the world. It had been a night of celebration, recognition, and historical as Gucci had never had that many black models in one show. Her shoot with Vogue was just as successful. The article had led to many critical think pieces and publications on cultural representation, the arts, and fashion. Due to the overall success of the campaign, Ava had been busy preparing and creating a second collection for the Fall. With the way her schedule was currently looking she’d only have a week to complete the final touches before she began shooting for Marvel. This eliminated any time she had to focus on her album. She wasn’t happy about it, but due to schedule and priorities she didn’t have a choice but to put it back on the shelf for a later date.

Staring at the picturesque beach before her, she thought to herself. _This is the life. Margaritas, warm beaches, and clear skies. I should have taken this trip months ago. I’m coming by myself next time._

“Not even a guess? It’s for science.” Joyah continued to pester. The three friends had decided to head straight to the beach as soon as the private jet had landed and hadn’t moved since. Not that they need to. The complimentary concierge and wait staff had been phenomenal making sure their drinks were never empty and the appetizers were never ending.

“How many times do I have to tell you? I didn’t sleep with him.” Ava answered placing her drink down on the wooden patio table before grabbing her phone so she could take a selfie. She had been extremely strict with her diet lately in preparation for filming and it was paying off. Not one to usually post thirsty pictures to the gram, she was definitely feeling herself today in her baby pink bikini, glowing skin, and high ponytail. She posted the picture without a second thought.

“What a damn shame.” Jackie sighed taking a sip of her wine cooler.

“Really Jackie?” Ava admonished turning her head to look at her friend while Joyah praised, “That’s my bitch!”

“What? He’s fine as fuck. Just because I’m married doesn’t mean I’m blind.” Jackie defended laying back in her lounge chair, pushing her sunglasses back on her face.

Even though she might not admit it to her friends Ava thought about that fated night and the following morning often. Her mother’s aggressive efforts had successfully ended all publications about the supposed relationship between the pair, but it hadn’t been able to stop Ava’s mind from fantasizing about him. Over the past two months she relied heavily on those fantasies when she went on numerous failed dates her parents had set up. When her dates would start going on and on about their success, about how great they were in bed, or why her dad should hire them, she would daydream about Chris’ striking blue eyes, well trimmed beard, and kissable red lips. Because of him, she found out she had a thing for hands, who knew?

 _I need to get laid._ She pondered to herself. “That was months ago you guys, nothing happened. Let it go.” Ava reiterated with finality.

Following Ava’s declaration the three friends sat back and relaxed in silence for a few minutes before Jackie sighed. “A tragedy.”

“Right? But perhaps it’s for the best, you know how pro-black Ava’s mom is.” Joyah dramatically reminded.

Ava cringed. Her mother was beyond pro-black. Her actions were borderline prejudice. Even though she could understand why her mother was so protective of her family and culture, her actions and methods did more harm than good.

“Yeah, how long did it take for your mom to accept your brother’s relationship again?” Jackie questioned.

Throughout high school, Ava’s older brother Lucas had dated a Chinese American girl much to their mother’s displeasure. When he had gone off to college their mother had done everything within her power to ruin their relationship which had led to a fall out between Luc and her mother for a couple years. Previously a close knit family, he had chosen the New England Patriots as his top pick right out of college to spite her. Within a week of his relocation he had moved Christina to Boston and she gave birth to their first daughter the following year. In the past two years Luc and her mother had been able to rekindle their relationship but Ava knew it was primarily due to the fact that their mother wanted to be in her grandchildren’s lives.

“Too long, that’s why Luc and Christina aren’t married now. It took three pregnancies before she came around to the idea.”

“Damn. That’s fucking crazy.” Joyah added, laying on her stomach so she could perfect her tan.

“I think he’s gonna pop the question right after she gives birth so my mom can’t say anything.”

“Has your mom always been against interracial relationships?” Jackie tentatively asked.

Ava shrugged at the question at a loss for words. Her entire life growing up she had been well insulated, surrounded by other well-to-do black Americans. The Novell’s were an extremely well known African American family in Texas. For many, Jennifer and Richard Novell were the archetype for the perfect black couple. Jennifer had met Richard while both were attending historically black colleges. She was going to an all-women college while he attended its “brother” campus. The two had met at a Divine Nine meeting and the rest was history. Both graduated at the top of their classes, him being a Kappa Alpha Psi, and her an Alpha Kappa Alpha. They were married shortly after they graduated with their masters and gave birth to their first son the following year. Richard went on to establish his own law firm with a close friend from college and Jennifer became a successful business woman owning and operating three bakeries in Dallas, Texas. After seeing the talent her children possessed she sold her company and became their full time manager. The Novell & Smith firm became a well known staple in the community and her family never went without. Not only were they economical figures, but they were culturally influential figures as well as they had a significant presence in the NAACP Dallas Branch and were the patrons for several African American Art and History museums in Texas.

Even the schools Ava’s parents had enrolled her and her siblings in were private African American schools. Her parents had only allowed her older brother Luc to go to a predominantly white private high school after he caught the eye of several college football recruiters. Naturally Lucas and Christina bonded over shared experiences in high school and had fallen in love. Ava could not understand why her mother couldn’t see the beauty in that. Having created the perfect black family, Jennifer wanted the same experiences for her children. They had got it with Johnathan, her eldest brother. Now that Ava was trying to date again, her mother didn’t want to “lose” another child to interracial dating. Jennifer detested it heavily because she felt that it took away from the stability of the black community. To Ava her belief system was flawed and ancient however she knew many in the community felt this way.

Unlike her mother’s mindset many in the community only had issues when it came to black women’s choices. The comment sections on Twitter and YouTube were famous for the vile rampant hate the black community spewed at black women who dated outside the race. Even though she didn’t agree with what her mother said on that flight all those months ago, she knew there was some underlying truth to her words. Black men routinely could argue their preferences but if she stepped out with a white man she would be called a bedwench and a sellout. It was frustrating.

“Honestly I don’t know. Maybe all the racist bullshit she had to deal with managing me led to it.” Ava finally stated.

“Still doesn’t make it right.” Jackie commented. For Jackie this conversation hit close to home because it took her family years to accept her husband. His Pakistaini and British background led to much contention.

“Is that why you’ve been dating all those fuck boys lately? To please your mother and her racist desires?” Joyah questioned as she turned over on her bright pink towel to lay on her back.

“I’m going on these dates because she pesters my dad to bother those useless men. I’d feel bad if I didn’t go.” Ava explained. Ava was a daddy’s girl to the fullest. She had begged her father to put an end to her misery several times and he had tried, but her mother had been able to outwit them both on several occasions. If she faked illness or a busy schedule her mother would set up a lunch date under the guise of a business meeting or invite her potential suitors over to their weekly family dinner. Ava loved her father dearly but the idea of marrying a lawyer made her feel sick to her stomach.

“Well can you tell your dad to stop picking corny ass ankh niggas?”

“Yeah Ava, at first the post-date breakdowns were hilarious but the men your dad keeps picking are clowns.” Jackie agreed.

“I think he’s doing it hoping my mom will give it a rest.”

“You’re better off with a vibrator than dealing with a brotha who thinks his shit don’t stink just because he has a degree and gotta job. IF he has one. I still can’t believe that nigga brought a whole damn resume and a cover letter to a date!” Joyah exclaimed. Ava still remembers that date vividly. She didn’t know if she was on a date or an extended dinner interview. Thank God she was able to reach Jackie who called her pretending to be sick so she had an excuse to leave.

Thinking back on that night, the three friends dissolved into giggles which took several minutes for them to recover from. Just as they regained composure Ava’s personal assistant Bailey sent her a text letting her know her personal chef had finished preparing the food she had requested and the outdoor dining area was ready for them to be served. Rallying Joyah and Jackie and their things up they began their journey back to the massive beach house.

“Honestly I’d rather just stay home. It’s hopeless.” Ava insisted walking up the boardwalk that lead to the mansion’s back door entrance.

“Have you told your mother?” Jackie asked following closely behind.

“Abso-fucking-lutely. But she refuses to listen and says I have unrealistic standards” Ava sighed, “Maybe I should just give up on dating and accept that I’m gonna be an old cat lady. Forever alone.”

“Or maybe you could ask Scott for his brother’s number.” Joyah suggested as she reached the back door to the house.

Ava stopped walking momentarily to look up at Joyah. “Did you forget when I explicitly explained why that isn’t gonna work?”

“Did you forget when I told you months ago to do whatever the fuck you want?” Joyah retorted using her key to open the locked back door.

“If everything happened the way you said it did, there is no way he hasn’t tried to link up.” Jackie agreed walking in behind Joyah. She held the door open to Ava who gladly accepted it. Ava remained silent but followed behind them and shut the door.

“Bitch, he has? Hasn’t he?” Joyah excitedly exclaimed making her way up the stairs.

“He DM'd me once or twice, nothing major.” Ava brushed off following behind her friends so they could wash up for dinner.

“And?” Jackie prodded when Ava fell silent. Even though she was a great actress, Ava sucked at lying. Her friends believed it was because she was so pure in heart and genuine. They used this knowledge to their advantage.

“. . . and Scott asked me if it was okay to give him my number. But I said no.” Ava relented walking into the master bedroom.

“Besides that was a few months ago. I’m pretty sure he’s in a relationship now.”

“Yeah, because you ghosted him.” Joyah said following her into the room. She threw herself on the massive king size bed and began scrolling through her phone waiting for Ava to finish so they could go to dinner.

“Yeah, so I could get my mom off my back. I’m under enough stress as it is.” Ava retorted closing her bathroom door. After she had freshened up, and put on a cover up that matched her cheeky bikini she opened her bathroom door to see both Jackie and Joyah were sitting on the edge of her bed. The two had been talking among themselves and had instantly gone quiet when she appeared. She could only imagine what the two had been discussing.

“You guys ready?” She asked making her way towards her bedroom door.

“Ava, you gotta cut the cord.” Jackie blurted out. Ava turned to them.

“Cord?” she asked confused.

“The invisible umbilical cord your mother still has on you. You can’t live your entire life to please her.” Joyah explained.

“Yeah Ava. Have you thought about getting another manager?” Jackie questioned.

“Are you crazy? That would kill her.” Her mother had been her manager her entire life, she didn’t even know where to begin or who else she could trust on that level.

“Ava, you can’t live your entire life under your mother’s thumb. You’re never gonna be happy trying to please her all the time. You know that.” Joyah responded seriously.

Even though she knew both of her friends had a point she hesitated. Try as she might, she wasn’t as brave or as strong as her brother Lucas. The thought of damaging her relationship with her mother beyond repair frightened her. Her mother had been her biggest confidant after everything that happened with Elijah. Lucas and Christina were the real deal and they had been able to weather any storm thrown their way. Even after everything Christina was still merciful and forgiving towards their mother, which shocked Ava. She didn’t know if she’d be able to find a partner who could put her with the force that was her mother. Or even one that was worth the effort. Based on her track record with men, she didn’t think she’d be able to make the best decision. Between work and all the dates her mother kept setting up she didn’t think she’d ever find the “one.”

“Look, I start filming next week on site for the next four months---a relationship nightmare. Can we just spend the rest of the time we have getting drunk, swimming all day, and relaxing? Please?”

“Okay” Jackie and Joyah both agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much reading and commenting! I hope you enjoy! I promise I'mma get to Chris and Ava soon btw. :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This goes without being said, BUT this is my interpretation of Chris. This is purely a work of fiction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took forever. In between moving and starting a new job, and the coronovirus outbreak things have been crazy. As I am working from home right now, I'm hoping to have more time to dedicate to this story. :)

Ava cursed and looked out of the windscreen again. She’d been stuck in traffic for over an hour and it was still moving at a snail pace. Looking down at the center console of the car she read the time. It was now 1:30 pm and she was supposed to be at the production studio by 1. If Ava hated anything it was being late. Ava voiced her displeasure at her circumstance with a dramatic groan.

“We should be arriving shortly Ms. Novell.” her driver Charles reassured, looking at her through the rear-view mirror with a kind smile.

“Thanks Charles.” She murmured as she dramatically flopped back against the seat cushion.

Bored out of her mind, Ava opened up the waze app on her phone. It estimated it would be another thirty minutes before they reached the exit they needed to get on to get off the highway. _I fucking hate Atlanta_ she thought to herself. The intensive heat, unbearable traffic, and it's frustrating airport made Atlanta one of the worst cities to film in. Unfortunately almost every major motion picture company disagreed with her opinion because she was often there for work. Normally she didn’t have to experience the last minute traffic build up because she made sure to leave at least an hour before she needed to arrive but she had to make a last minute trip to Italy that week leaving her stuck in her current predicament. Even though she had been given permission to leave she should have known in her absence Marvel would make a last minute change that would require her presence. Rushing back with less than three hours of sleep she deeply regretted it. To call her cranky would be an understatement.

The cast for _The Falcon and the Winter Soldier_ had been shooting on location for the past two months and for the most part Ava enjoyed it. She grew up reading Marvel comics so she was personally invested in making sure Silhouette was portrayed accurately. Just to be on the safe side, she made sure to brush up on her comic book knowledge before production. As an actor it felt good to work with a show runner, directors, and producers who cared about the stories they were creating and valued their audience's opinion. Even though it was a big production with a hefty budget she didn’t feel like it was a cheap cash grab. To her surprise the writers and producers were just as involved in the character arcs of the supporting roles as they were the leading ones. Silhouette was not merely a stereotypical afterthought or plot device used to promote the morality of the protagonists. Instead, she was a full fledged character with her own identity, character flaws, and redeeming attributes. She’d only been in four episodes so far, but Ava absolutely loved where the show was going with Silhouette’s character developed. As vain as it may sound she couldn’t wait until the show premiered on Disney+ so she could watch it.

Likewise, Ava genuinely enjoyed working with her cast members. She had been on sets before where inflated egos and petty arguments hindered everyone from being able to give their best performances. It was completely the opposite on this set. She had a special connection with both Anthony Mackie and Sebastian Stan, the leading stars. However, she felt closest with Emily VanCamp. She was a much needed buffer to all the testosterone on set. During pre-production Ava had allowed her nerves and introverted tendencies to get the best of her and had been standoffish towards the cast unintentionally. Sebastian had made it his mission to get her out of her shell and it had been successful. One day when she had arrived for shooting he had called her “princess” and it became a running joke between the cast members. After about two weeks the two became good friends. She really liked Mackie as well but she could only handle him in small doses. He was the pure embodiment of chaotic good energy. He didn’t even need coffee in the morning. He just walked in joyful and boisterous. She couldn’t remember another set she had been on where she had laughed so much. Oftentimes the director had to yell ‘cut’ because everyone including the crew were laughing so much at Anthony and Sebastian’s antics.

While the opportunity was amazing, every aspect of working with Marvel wasn’t great. She’d never been on a set where she wasn’t given a full script. She understood how secretive Marvel could be but she was shocked by their choice. Another thing she hated was how quickly and abruptly they would make changes. She was rushing back from Italy because they had revised the script for an episode she had originally not been in and they needed her to come in to do a table read last minute. While she was excited about the upcoming episode she was frustrated that her trip was cut short. Especially with the way things were looking with her upcoming campaign with Gucci. While the collection had been finalized and was ready, an extended contract negotiation with one of Gucci’s largest freight carriers, had led to a delay in its release. According to their legal team they were in the process of finalizing the contract but not having a concrete deadline stressed Ava out. She had made promises to her fans and she hated not knowing if she’d be able to deliver. Being called back to the States made things more difficult as she would have to do everything over the phone and through Skype.

“I’m so fucking late.” she thought aloud reaching for her cup of Starbucks. She took a couple of sips before placing her cup back down. Her phone began to vibrate in her hand. Looking down she noticed she had a new text message.

 **MSG** : _Where are you?_ It was a text from Sebastian.

 **MSG** : _I’m running late, I’m almost there!_ She responded quickly. He didn’t respond back, but Ava figured he was probably busy focusing on the script.

By the time she had made it to the studio she was officially an hour late. She was thankful the show runner was understanding and gracious about the situation. Walking into the room, she discreetly waited in the back until they were done reading a scene. Because she had practically sprinted down the hall, she needed the time to compose herself. As the scene wrapped and one of the cast members asked the director a question she began looking around the room for her name card. Already late she didn’t want to bring much attention to herself, so she was glad that she was seated in the corner. Sitting down, she quickly began to skim through the script to find the changes. So immersed in her reading she hadn’t noticed who was sitting beside her.

“Hey stranger.” Abruptly Ava looked up and met the crystal blue eyes of Chris Evans. Ava felt her heart jump as butterflies filled her stomach. Ava smiled at him nervously before she could respond, the cast were directed to turn the page to begin the reading again. 

_Fuck my life_ , she thought looking down at her script nervously.

* * *

Ava’s week had been hand selected from the deepest archives of hell by Satan himself. At least that was what she thought that Saturday evening. Between jugging her irregular production schedule and her Gucci project she was exhausted. It didn’t help that production had been horrendous the entire week. Having Chris on set was really messing with her head. Ava took pride in her level of professionalism and dedication to every role she had been given. She always arrived on set ahead of time, hardly ever messed up her lines, and knew everyone’s name on set, even down to the custodian staff. No one would be able to tell this based on the performance she had given during the week. It was almost as if she was an amateur instead of an Oscar winner. She hadn’t made that many mistakes in years. Her mind was on auto-pilot. It didn’t help that the majority of Chris’ scenes included her character Silhouette. For this week’s episode the Russo brothers had decided to flesh out some ideas that they had for **Civil War** that didn’t make it to the big screen. After reading over the script she understood why they needed to do the table read. The comic book geek in her was thrilled about the episode even though she didn’t enjoy working with Chris. In the past several months, she had developed a full blown utterly ridiculous crush on him and it was making shooting the scenes with him difficult.

Much to Ava’s dismay, he had been gracious, charismatic, and a gentleman the entire time on set. He hadn't even acted like she had essentially ghosted him earlier that year. She always knew he was a great actor, but the way he played the role of Steve Rogers was phenomenal. Staring into his striking blue eyes as he gave a compelling speech about courage, sacrifice, and determination made her want to follow him any and everywhere. To alleviate the situation she was in she had made sure to remain strictly professional at all times and had put some distance between herself and the rest of the cast that week. Considering the amount of responsibilities she had, it hadn’t been difficult. Even so she still felt moments when she was drawn to him and she found herself subconsciously looking into his direction. It didn’t help that he’d catch her and then give her a smile that left her speechless. She felt like he could see through her well crafted poker face.

Bruised ego aside, Ava was glad that the week and episode was over. They had wrapped up filming early that Saturday evening and she was glad to be back in her apartment getting ready to catch up on all her beloved housewives while facetiming Joyah and Jackie. It had been a weekly tradition that the three had created years ago. The three friends were successful in their own fields, so they didn’t have much time to chat during the week besides a couple sparse text messages. So, every Saturday night they would chat and watch shitty reality tv-shows together. If they were in the same city they would meet up at one of their homes or hotels but frequently they relied on facetime. Over commercial breaks the three would vent about their week. By the end of their binge watching fest Ava would feel lighter and her mind would be clearer.

Currently _The Real Housewives of Atlanta_ was on its final commercial break so the three were catching up. She hadn’t intended to mention that Chris had been on set all week, but she had ranted about how shitty her week had been as soon as she had facetimed them. She was regretting it now as they were both grilling her about it. Apparently the everyday struggles of being a well known personal fitness trainer/gym owner and a successful celebrity stylist were no match to Ava’s non existent love life.

“Was he always gonna be in the show?” Joyah questioned as she dipped her spoon back into her Ben & Jerry’s.

“From my understanding no. Last minute the powers that be decided they wanted to include him in the episode.”

“Girl this is fate! This is your second chance.” Ava rolled her eyes but let the comment slide momentarily as the TV show came back on. When the credits began to roll, Ava responded, “Back to what you were saying earlier about second chances and fate. Why do you think my life is a romantic comedy? Fate and all that bullshit is simply for the cameras.” Ava turned off her TV and walked into her bathroom with her phone in her hand. Placing her phone on the bathroom counter she began taking out her hair products so she could wrap her hair for the night.

“Normally I would agree with you Joyah, but Ava has a point. This is real life. Mixing business and pleasure never works out. Besides, if the rumors are true I think he is dating one of his old co-stars Ana De Armas.” Jackie defended.

“How do you know that?” Ava asked, perplexed momentarily looking away from her mirror to look down at her phone. Even though she hadn’t worked with Ana before, they were associates. Ana was a beautiful and charming woman. Chris would be lucky to have her.

“TMZ was the only show that was on this morning at the gym” Jackie explained before taking a sip out of her wine glass.

“And? You know those tabloids are desperate for clicks and views. They’ll post anything and claim they have a direct “source.” Ava couldn’t deny the truth in Joyah’s words having been on the receiving end of many blog posts, articles, and tweets about her life.

“Be skeptic all you want, but the two were seen out on a date and they were holding hands.” Ava looked up at Jackie’s words. Even though she wasn’t big on gossip, it was a well known fact that Chris Evans was private about his love life. For him to be seen publicly with Ana spoke volumes. For Ava the conversation between her friends had run its course. Not one to gossip about her co-workers, she felt like she should have never mentioned the table read to them.

“Well that settles it. This discussion is over.”

“I’m telling you this is fate. I read about it this morning in your horoscope!” Ava shook her head and smiled at Joyah’s outburst. Joyah lived her entire life based on what her horoscope said. Ava fondly remembered a time when Joyah refused to go outside for an entire day because her horoscope said there was a dark energy in the atmosphere hanging over her life and she had assumed it was the rain clouds outside and she would be struck by lightning if she left her apartment. While Ava could appreciate spirituality and different teachings and philosophies she struggled when it came to fortune cookies and horoscopes.

Seeing the mirth in Ava’s and Jackie’s eyes, Joyah exclaimed, “Laugh all you want but it literally said ‘the stars are aligning concerning your career and love life, don’t be afraid to take a leap into the unknown. Take the risk.’ Come on! I don’t know how much more obvious it can get.”

“You know how I feel about horoscopes. Besides, I have no desire to be a homewrecker.” Ava finished wrapping her hair and began putting her hair products away.

“You can’t wreck a happy home.” Joyah argued before eating another spoonful of ice cream. Just as Ava went to respond, her phone lit up showing she had received a text message. As she didn’t know the phone number she was about to delete it but the message grabbed her attention.

 **MSG:** _Hey this is Chris, Chris Evans. You rushed off set today so I didn’t get a chance to ask you, but everyone is meeting up for drinks tonight, my treat. We’re meeting up at The Craft if you’re interested._

Ava grabbed her phone and frantically read over the message two more times. _How did he get my phone number?_ She questioned herself. Almost as if he could hear her she received another text.

 **MSG:** _BTW Seb gave me your number. Hope that’s okay._

Shocked would be an understatement to how she was currently feeling. She didn’t expect for him to reach out to her at all. Especially not after how she had essentially given him the cold shoulder all week. 

“What is it?” Joyah questioned pulling Ava from her thoughts..

“It’s just a text.”

"Who was it from? You look like you saw a ghost." 

" . . .Chris." Ava hesitated. 

“Chris? As in Chris _fione ass_ Evans? Bitch I knew it! Horoscopes never lie!” Joyah exclaimed excitedly.

“What did he want?” Jackie questioned ignoring Joyah’s outburst.

“Apparently everyone is going out for drinks tonight. His treat. I was invited.”

“Did he have your number?”

“Well no Sebastian gave it to him but--”

“So he got your number from Sebastian to _personally_ ask you out.” Joyah interrupted.

“He didn’t ask me out, Joyah. It’s drinks, with the cast. Chill.” Ava laid back into her bed and snuggled into her covers.

“If it was only about drinks, he could have easily had Sebastian text and invite you. Shit his damn personal assistant could have. He wanted to speak with you personally. It’s that simple.”

“Yeah, because we worked together.”

Joyah rolled her eyes, realizing she wasn’t going to be able to make Ava budge. “Well, are you gonna go?”

“No way in hell. I just finished wrapping my hair.” Ava argued snuggling further into her sheets.

“Ava you gotta go!” Joyah exclaimed.

“There’s no harm in going out for drinks with friends. Besides, aren't you trying to be more spontaneous and outgoing this year?” Jackie argued.

Ava pondered at both of their responses. She had made it her new year’s resolution to go with the flow and be more adventurous. And there was no better time to start than now. Huffing Ava pushed back her blanket and sat up in the bed. “Fine I’ll go. But only because everyone else is going.”

Joyah squealed at her response.

“What are you planning on wearing?” Jackie asked, already going into work mode.

“I don’t know.” Ava got out of the bed and made her way to the large walk in closet and turned on the light. “Something simple.”

“Simple?” Jackie questioned horrified. “No ma’am.”

As Jackie began to rattle off the clothing items she had selected and packed for Ava for an occasion like this one, Ava sighed.

 _This is gonna be a long night._ She thought to herself.

* * *

After a long day of filming Chris’ favorite thing to do besides a good fuck, was getting shit faced with his fellow co-stars. In his opinion it was the best way to build camaraderie on set, and he really liked the taste of beer. Usually he would host social gatherings at the apartment or house Marvel extended to him during production. This time his accommodations were limited to a hotel room because he would only be making a brief cameo appearance for the first season. Even though his time was limited he still wanted to be able to hang out with his friends Anthony Mackie and Sebastian Stan. Before he had boarded his plane from Boston he had asked his personal assistant Josh to scope out the city to find a discreet place for the occasion. Located downtown Atlanta the bar and lounge his assistant had chosen was upscale enough to accommodate only the wealthiest of patrons yet it still had a down to earth feel that wasn’t contrived or pretentious. The staff were also great making sure to treat them like regular customers. He appreciated their efforts because he desperately desired to maintain some sense of normalcy. Chris loved his job. Being able to express his creativity in a way that connected with others on a personal level was amazing. He would always be grateful for the opportunities and financial security that Marvel gave him. But that didn’t mean his career didn’t come without some challenges. The media’s scrutiny and overzealous fans were constant thorns in his side. It made navigating Hollywood with a mental disorder difficult. He had contemplated leaving the industry several times. Thank God for Boston, it was his haven where he could escape even if for a bit. Back home he would always be the skinny weird kid that cried at the drop of a hat, whose mom ran the community theater. He craved the apathetic way most Bostonian’s regarded him.

He figured Atlanta natives were also used to celebrities because they didn’t bat an eye nor seemed to care when half the cast and crew showed up. This pleased him greatly. He was happy to be able to get drunk, smoke, and shoot the shit with his friends without a damn camera in his face. All-in-all the recommendation had been a winner and the night was shaping up to be an epic one. As great as it was, it couldn’t replicate the feelings of nostalgia and home that only local bars and breweries in Boston could do for him. But for the night he’d make do. The bubbly wide eyed bartender who was working that evening also made the place a top notch selection in his opinion. She made her intentions clear from her flirty banter and advances. But Chris made no attempts to entertain her. A couple of months ago he might have taken the bait but he was content for the night getting drunk with his friends.

“Save some for the rest of us.” Anthony Mackie complained following Chris’ gaze over to the bar.

“Yeah, aren’t you married now?” Sebastian Stan answered sitting down across from him. He had been running behind doing a couple of re-shoots.

“Fuck off.” Chris retorted, breaking into a laugh. “I might be in a relationship, but I’m not blind. I was just lookin’ no harm in that.”

“Bro, when are you not in a relationship?” Sebastian questioned taking a shot.

Chris shrugged, taking another sip from his beer. “Sue me, I’m a romantic.”

“What you are is a serial dater. Remember when he was fucking those three girls at the same damn time? What were their names again? Sebastian questioned.

“Rebecca, Katelyn, and Victoria if I remember correctly. They didn’t even get mad when they found out. Some damn sister wives shit!” Anthony exclaimed, cackling.

“Why you always gotta bring that shit up?” Chris asked grimacing. At the time it had been a wet dream come true but thinking back on it, it made him cringe. The amount of hearts he had broken and fucked around with in his twenties was astronomical. Even though at the time the girls had been okay with him fucking all of them, sometimes even together, towards the end things had gotten ugly. He had to move out of his condo once it was over because they had completely destroyed it. The entire place was trashed. According to his team it would have been a PR nightmare and hassle for him to press charges. So he simply footed the bill for the damages and then sold the property to a nice elderly couple and washed his hands clean of it.

He categorized his early twenties as his what the fuck years, because of all the dumb shit he had done. Losing Jessica had made him reckless and bitter. He had spent most of his time drinking, getting high, or fucking in between work to keep his mind off the mistakes he had made that led to the end of that relationship. He really believed that she was the one, the girl of his dreams. Everything changed after he took a trip to India with some friends to relieve some work related stress from a film he had just finished. That trip had opened his eyes to the downward spiral he was going in and he began meditation and following the teachings of Buddhism shortly afterwards. This along with his diagnosis of anxiety and the corresponding therapy that followed completely transformed his life.

Now at thirty eight years old he was in search for _the one_. As corny as it may sound deep down he really was a romantic. Born to a big Italian family he wanted the same things he saw his aunts, uncles, and cousins had, including the traditional brick house and white picket fence. He wanted Sunday dinners at his ma’s house, a pregnant wife to come home to after wrapping up on a set, and at least five kids. The only real problem he faced was that he couldn’t seem to maintain a stable relationship to save his life. Most of the women he dated fit the general criteria he desired but none of them could handle his work ethic and need for independence. It didn’t help that he had a track record for going back to his ex’s. In his defense he wasn’t a quitter. He tried to salvage any relationship that he could. It was a running joke with his family now. According to Scott it was clearly a sign that he was insane.

“Hey look, your girl showed up after all.” Anthony said, lifting his glass in the direction of the bar. Chris looked over his shoulder and saw Ava as she made her way over to the mostly empty bar. He was wrong earlier because the locals were definitely interested in her, even though they tried to be discreet as possible. But then again who wasn’t obsessed with her? She was a vision. Without any effort she could easily captivate any room she walked into. One might say it was due to her natural beauty and extensive ballet training that taught her how to glide gracefully, but Chris was convinced it was because she was secretly a goddess forced to live among mortals as some cruel twist of fate. She was mysterious, elegant, and untouchable. The sexiest part about it was that she didn’t seem to notice the power she held. Chris turned further in his chair so he could stare openly. She was wearing a red strapless curve hugging dress that left little to be imagined, strappy heels that drove him crazy, and her signature high ponytail. It was no secret that she was a knockout, but she didn’t act snobbish or conceited. She truly was the girl next door, Chris’s type to a T.

Typically his preference were women of color, specifically black women. Some might call it a fetish but oftentimes he found it easier to connect with black women emotionally, mentally, and sexually. After Jessica, his publicist thought it would be smart for his squeaky clean golden boy image to keep his personal life separate from his work. For the most part he agreed but sometimes they took it too far. They even made him downplay what he found to be sexually attractive, coercing him to say “tanned” skin in his Playboy interview. That interview couldn’t begin to grasp the reality of the situation. The greater the contrast the more beautiful he found the woman. Unlike most of his Italian family he hadn’t gotten the olive skin tone that turned a nice shade of tan during the summer. Instead he simply turned a bright and painful shade of red thanks to his Irish heritage. Perhaps there was something to that opposites attract bullshit because he’d always found darker shades more attractive than his sometimes pasty one.

He found Ava’s rich skin tone to be lovely. A couple of months ago he would have loved to have spent the night putting his mouth, lips and tongue all over her smooth skin and soft curves. Seeing her at the bar made him think back to the night of the premiere. She was an absolutely adorable drunk. He found her ability to become easily flustered cute and the way her soft brown doe eyes widened and her voice went up an octave when she was talking about something she was interested in to be endearing. While he remained a gentleman that evening when he dressed her in his plaid shirt to conceal her body, he had let his eyes travel for a moment or two. He couldn’t help it, she was absolutely stunning. Heads turned as she sat down at the bar. It was unfortunate that two were on two different paths in life. Truthfully he was shocked she had shown up at all. Especially as she had been avoiding him like he had the plague the entire week. When she didn’t respond to his texts he figured she was either exhausted or simply ignoring him. He was glad she decided to come. He allowed himself a parting glance before turning back towards Anthony and Sebastian. The pair shared a mischievous grin.

“What the fuck are you two going on about now?” Chris questioned bringing his beer back to his mouth for another drink.

“Just thinking about how long it’s gonna be before you two start fucking.” Anthony stated, lighting his cigar. The response caught him off guard and he choked on his beer. _Fucking Mackie_ he thought.

“What the fuck bro? You know I’m in a relationship.”

“And? You’re clearly interested in her.” Anthony argued.

“Yeah didn’t you guys hook up six months ago?” Sebastian questioned taking another shot of whiskey.

“Nothing happened.” Chris answered gesturing to Anthony so he could borrow his lighter. Taking a cigarette out he was allowed to light it before he was pestered again by Anthony.

“Nothing at all?”

“She’s not my type” he lied casually inhaling from his cigarette.

“Bullshit!” Sebastian rejected his answer, shaking his head, laughing.

“She’s beautiful” Chris relented. He couldn’t deny that he was attracted to her. “But my nights of meaningless fucks are over. You know I wanna get married.”

“She seems like ample marriage material” Sebastian suggested.

“She’s twenty-four, I’m pretty sure marriage isn’t on her radar. Besides we’re not compatible” Chris argued. And for the most part it was true. Chris lived to be the life of the party. It wasn’t uncommon for him to be hosting every weekend during football season and if the Patriots weren’t playing in the Superbowl, he was definitely hosting a Superbowl party. Even though he had a desire to get married, he didn’t want to have to change every aspect of himself for it. He still wanted to host parties and go out with his friends. He didn’t see settling down as giving up his life he just wanted to enhance it. Ava Novell was clearly extremely shy and reserved. He couldn’t imagine subjecting her to his friends after they had a couple drinks in their system. Chris needed a woman who could keep up with his extroverted tendencies. He still remembers how his ex Julianna acted around his friends. She could barely tolerate them and she absolutely refused to attend any of his parties. Even though she was hot she was a complete ice queen. Chris would never make that mistake again.

“You’re a fucking liar. You didn’t even try to give her your number?” Anthony questioned looking back over towards the bar.

After a brief moment, Chris responded. “I tried.” His response led to an uproar at their table between Sebastian and Anthony. “I fucking knew it!” Anthony exclaimed. “What happened?” Sebastian questioned.

“She didn’t want anything to do with me.”

“Dayuuummm.” Anthony chuckled.

“It wouldn’t work anyways. She’s . . .” Chris faltered struggling to find the right word. “ . . .really reserved.”

“I can see that, she’s almost virginal in a way? Standoffish?” Sebastian suggested.

“The word you’re looking for is submissive. She just needs someone to break her off is all.” Anthony argued. The idea did appeal to Chris. He wondered if she’d be sweet and clingy, a princess he could generously spoil or if she’d become a vixen, his own sexual fantasy, after he turned her out. Chris pondered about it for a moment before shaking his head.

“Did you forget we work with her?” Chris asked glancing around the room. Chris really hoped no one could overhear the conversation the three were having. He didn’t need his lawyer or publicist screaming and bitching at him about sexual harassment tomorrow morning as he nursed a hangover.

“That hasn’t stopped you before.” Anthony inhaled again from the cigar.

“Yeah well I was a fuckin’ idiot then, only thinking with my dick. Why don’t you do the honors?” Anthony had recently finalized his divorce. He would be perfect for Ava. She needed someone who could break her in. Make her flexible in more ways than one. Even though she was sweet and respectful to all the cast it was obvious that she didn’t want anything to do with Chris. A complete 180 from that night at the after party. It reminded Chris of how his ex Juliana treated him. At the time he thought it was hot because he was constantly trying to win her affections and love with expensive dates, gifts, and trips. Towards the end it had become draining.

“For what? So you can try an' beat my ass or steal her? _Hell naw_. 'Sides, she doesn’t seem the type to do one night stands.” Anthony chuckled. It was true, Ava did give off the vibe that she was interested in something long term. But Chris was sick of dating. He was ready for marriage.

“Even if that were true, nothin’s gonna happen. She’s not even into me.” Since he had joined the set she had been extremely professional and indifferent. She hadn’t made one reference to the night they shared. She hadn’t even smiled in his direction.

“I saw the way she stared at you today on set. That’s not true.” Sebastian countered sitting back in his chair.

“Still doesn’t fuckin matter because I’m with Ana now.”

“You’re really gonna marry her?” Chris liked Ana. Having met her through work she understood his intense work schedule and never started arguments about schedule conflicts, even during the holidays. She never tried to pressure him into moving in with her or forced him to tell her he loved her. They hadn’t even met each other’s parents until recently. And the sex was phenomenal. He hated to think about the men she had fucked with before him, but he had to thank them because her head was fucking superb. No one could make him cum as quick as she could. He was addicted. Her family seemed to like him well enough and his mother thought she was a nice girl. Everything with her was a breeze and easy. He never felt like he was being suffocated by his relationship, something he had struggled with in the past. Marriage was the next logical step in their relationship in his opinion. Right now the two were living in two different time zones, with him being in Boston and her LA but he hoped that she would come around to the idea of moving to Boston and taking some time off from work so that they could begin working on a family.

“Yeah, I love her. She’ll be a great wife.” He argued inhaling from his cigarette again.

“Are you sure that’s what she wants?”

“We’ve talked about it.” Sure the conversations had been brief and felt more like a placeholder for a further conversation down the road in the very distant future, but it was a step in the right direction.

“And she wants to move to Boston?” Sebastian questioned.

“I’m working on it.”

“All bullshit aside, take it from me man, a recent divorcee, you don’t want to get married to anyone if you’re not one hundred percent sure that she’s the one. I thought I had the one and look what happened? We’ll always be there for each other because of our kids, but I fucked up a good thing. Just don’t wanna see you make the same mistakes I did and end up where I am now.” The three sat silent for a few minutes allowing Anthony’s words to soak in. Chris blew the smoke out of his mouth and tapped out his cigarette before stubbing it out.

“Thanks for the advice man, but Ana’s the one. I’m sure of it. Whatever could have been, between me and Ava, is dead. But I’ll prove it to you. I’m gonna walk over there and by the end of the night” he turned to where Ava was sitting “we’re gonna be friends.” he gestured towards her. Anthony and Sebastian burst out laughing at his words.

“Nothing more?” Anthony questioned once he stopped laughing.

“Nothing.” Chris promised lifting up both his hands in surrender . “I’ll be on my best behavior.”

Anthony shrugged, grinning. “If you say so.”

“Are you sure about this?” Sebastian cautioned. Even though he found the situation to be hilarious he really liked Ava and he saw her like a little sister. He didn’t want her to get hurt because Chris was too much of an idiot to see what was right in front of him.

“Yeah.” Chris answered standing up from their table. He walked over to the bar confidently.

“That’s a dead man walking.” Anthony finished, watching Chris approach Ava.

“Yup.” Sebastian agreed, finishing his beer.

“How long do you think it’s gonna take before he falls in love with her?”

“Two weeks, tops.”

“Yeah? How long do you think before he breaks up with Ana?”

“Since he’s a fucking idiot, I give it another three months.”


	6. Chapter 6

Ava pushed open the glass door and walked out onto the rooftop. Glancing around the lively bar she noticed there had been some significant renovations since the last time she had been there. At the time she had been dating Elijah and one of his friends, an upcoming rapper, hosted an after party there. His material and flow weren’t the best and Ava didn’t find his music interesting or catchy. There were only so many times she could hear loud sirens, unintelligible mumbles,  _ hopefully _ fake gunshots, and “bow, bow, bow” before she couldn’t take it anymore. Trying to be a supportive girlfriend, she smiled and nodded her head when Elijah asked her if she thought  _ his shit was fire _ . She must have been a better actress than she thought because he had bought it even though she had been bored to tears throughout the performance. Just when she thought that dreadful night was finally over, they had been invited to the party. She didn’t want to deal with Elijah having an attitude so she had grinned and beared it for his sake. Technically they weren’t supposed to be there as the party was age restricted, but the bouncer had let them in without a question due to their celebrity status. Ava hated every minute of it and they had a fight as soon as they left due to Elijah’s wandering eyes and hands. Even though she didn’t have pleasant memories of the place, she was sticking to her New Year’s resolution to be more spontaneous. If anything she was using the dreadful memories of that night as motivation for her showing up. 

At the beginning of the year Ava challenged herself to create a feasible New Year's resolution list that would force her to come out of her comfort zone. The list was based on advice she received from her friends and an intense counseling session with her therapist. She hadn’t gotten very far in her list but she had made some progress earlier this year, checking off the first number-- _ cutting the invisible umbilical cord _ . As much as she loved her mother, she couldn’t allow her to continue to smother her. Not only was it annoying but it left her feeling anxious and depressed. Listening to her therapist, she had cut back on some of her mother’s responsibilities giving them to her personal assistant Bailey. At first her mother had protested but she had come around to the idea after seeing Bailey at work. Bailey was extremely professional, quick-witted, and tactful. Ava’s previous personal assistant had been terrified of her mother, but Bailey handled her mother with ease. Having her as a buffer greatly reduced Ava’s anxiety. 

With her mother sorted, Ava was trying to reclaim her youth and identity that she felt she had lost due to her battles with mental illness. So many people that she trusted had dropped her when the news of the assault came out. Apparently the drama was too much for their carefree lifestyles. The few that had remained left when she was admitted for treatment for bulimia and chronic depression. Leaving only Jackie and Joyah. Even though it had been an extremely difficult and devastating time in her life she wasn’t angry at their choice. She was glad they had revealed their true intentions. Now that she was at a good place mentally and emotionally she was ready to try again. She wasn’t necessarily interested in partying or hooking up with randos every weekend but the idea of hanging out with friends and getting into a relationship appealed to her. 

While her original plans had been to have a relaxing night in, she wasn’t complaining about the new development. It was just what she needed to get her mind off work. Anxiety induced insomnia was a bitch. She had tried everything from soothing music, yoga, and meditation but nothing could seem to stop her overactive imagination and thought patterns. Often instead of laying in bed wrestling with her thoughts, Ava did what she knew best: work. The night before she hadn’t gotten much sleep because she was working diligently on some last minute touches to the Gucci campaign. Naturally a perfectionist, she wanted to be a part of the entire creative process. She was able to finalize the influencer list for the PR packages early in the morning and had been on the phone with Gucci for over two hours finalizing distribution. The time difference between Georgia and Milan had wreaked havoc on her sleeping schedule and she was exhausted the next morning. She only managed to get one hour of sleep before having to go in for hair and makeup. Because the production team was ahead of schedule they wanted to start working on the next episode. Three cups of steaming coffee had woken her up enough to get in a couple of lines before the episode director told her to leave to get some rest. 

Even though she was frustrated to have to cut work early, only to have to make it up later, she figured she could use the time to work on her other projects. Her mother had all but begged her to take the time off she had been given to rest. She had only agreed once she had arranged a private jet for her mother and personal assistant to fly out to Italy. It wasn’t the same as being there personally but she knew her mother would make sure everything was going according to plan and if her mother started acting out, Bailey would call her immediately. So after a much needed long nap and rant with her friends, she felt refreshed enough to get ready for the night. Even though she didn’t feel like dressing up for the occasion she was happy with the selection Jackie had packed for her. Having already moisturized and wrapped her hair she didn’t feel like going the extra mile and instead put her hair into a high ponytail. After doing her makeup and giving herself a quick pep talk she called Charles so she could get to the bar before the night was over. 

Fashionably late, the bar already had a decent crowd by the time she arrived. Ava looked around the terrace and saw most of the cast had shown up. She was glad she had decided on the red dress, because it was pleasantly warm outside. She contemplated where to sit before she selected a seat at the end of the bar. She wanted to speak to Sebastian but she decided against it once she noticed he was sitting with Anthony and Chris. He looked like he was having a good time and all three would break out hysterically laughing every couple minutes. She could only imagine what type of scandalous and perverted conversation the three men were having. No, she was quite fine relaxing at the bar and people watching for the night. She figured she’d be able to speak to Sebastian and Anthony before she left. 

After the long week she had, she felt a couple glasses of wine were well deserved. Sure the circumstances seemed similar to the night of the premiere all those months ago, but tonight would be different. She had a plan. One, she wouldn’t be getting shit faced drunk, that’s for sure. Two, she’d made Jackie promise to call her two hours after she arrived at the bar so that she could make her great escape and three she’d make it her business to keep her distance from Chris. As long as she stuck to her plan for the night she’d been perfectly fine.

Turning her attention fully to the bartender she ordered a glass of red wine and scrolled through her phone. Every now and again one of her co-stars or a member of the crew would come up for a brief chat. Unfortunately for Ava, Emily VanCamp was already preoccupied as Saturday was date night for her and her husband. She had sent a cute message to Ava on snapchat showing her and her husband seated at a dining table at an expensive restaurant.. After responding, Ava figured she would only stay a little bit longer then make her departure. After a couple of minutes scrolling through her instagram feed and Twitter Ava looked up from her phone and noticed her glass was empty. When she went to order another one the bartender arrived with a freshly prepared glass and sat it down before her. 

“Courtesy of the gentleman at the end of the bar.” He said pointing in that direction. Instantly her chill mood was killed. She wasn’t interested in that type of attention that night. She was slowly  _ slowly  _ working her way to number six on her list-- _ have a one night stand _ . She didn’t have enough liquid courage to try that one. She sighed and turned her head slowly. Five chairs down sat Chris Evans. He waved at her and gave her a shit eating grin. Even though she didn’t particularly feel like dealing with him either, his presence calmed her. At the very least she wouldn’t have to call security or get a restraining order due to some asshole not taking no for an answer. For the first time in three months Ava allowed herself to look him over. He had bulked up for filming so he looked especially delicious. That night he looked just like Steve with the lack of facial hair and his blonde locks poking out of the backwards baseball cap, but his eyes still had a mischievous glint to them, which was all Chris. Call her weak, but she always found Henleys on men to be drool worthy. The way his tattoo was peeking out of his smedium white shirt was almost criminal. As attractive as he was she wouldn’t allow herself to lose her head tonight. She was gonna be respectful and courteous but nothing more. She hoped he would get a hint and leave her alone. When her eyes finally met his ocean blue ones, his grin had widened into a full blown smile. Ava cursed, she knew he had caught her checking him out. Ava panicked.  _ Change of plans. Operation cold stone bitch _ she thought to herself. 

“Hi.” She nodded her head in response to him and turned back to the bartender. Ava pushed the drink back towards him. “Can you please tell him no thanks and take this drink back. I don’t want it.” 

“Certainly.” He retrieved the drink and went to assist another customer. 

“Did you want something else? It’s on me tonight.” a familiar voice with just a hint of a Boston accent said to her. She turned in her bar-stool and saw Chris standing beside her. Her assessment of him earlier had been spot on. He was significantly bulkier than the last time she had seen him. It was almost intimidating until she remembered he had the personality of a puppy, completely harmless. Almost as if he could tell she was uncomfortable he shifted his weight around, trying to appear smaller than he was. It was absolutely hilarious and ridiculous. The only thing she hadn’t been able to pick up on from where he sat was his cologne, now it overwhelmed her. It was a clean, fresh, masculine scent and it made her want to snuggle into his neck and cuddle in his arms. Ava concluded that this desire must have a result of her PMSing. It was the only rational reason her body and mind would betray her this easily. 

“No thanks. I’m good.” she murmured halfheartedly. 

“Okay, well is this seat taken?” He gestured to the seat beside her. Smiling at her softly he waited on her response. It was a bright and lopsided smile that reached his striking blue eyes and made butterflies flutter in her stomach. It was absolutely stunning. Ava almost caved before she remembered her plan for the night. 

“Yes.” She replied curtly. Chris nodded and lifted his hands up as if to appear harmless. 

“Ava come on. Stop pulling my leg here. Please.” Watching his shift around for a little bit clearly nervous, she finally relented turning the barstool so he could have a seat. Even sitting he was still significantly taller than her. She had to look up into his eyes and she didn’t like feeling small. 

Ava narrowed her eyes and cocked her head. “What do you want?” Unlike her original plans she realized she was going to have to tackle this head-on. Unfortunately for her the butterflies in her stomach were fluttering rapidly now. 

“I thought we could catch up.” Ava contemplated his words for a couple of seconds. 

“Why?” She made sure to keep her tone dryer than the Sahara desert even though she was interested in his response. 

“Well, we work together, I figured it would be best if we all got along. And it has been a while since we last spoke. If you think about it, it’s kinda my fault what happened that night. At least let me buy you a drink to make up for it.” He grinned at her as if he found her interrogation to be endearing instead of rude and condescending. Ava sighed and rolled her eyes. This was not the reaction she was expecting. 

“Hmph.” Ava thought on his words for a brief moment before responding, “Fine. But, I’ll only agree if I can get whatever I want.” Chris smiled at her words and did a little victory dance. Ava glared at him. “Hurry up before I change my mind.” He gestured to the bartender so she could order. 

Looking at the bartender she confidently asked, “What’s the most expensive wine that you have?” Finding quality wine at bars was often rare but thankfully the location he had selected for the evening was known for having a wide selection of quality brands to accommodate their customers. 

“Well we do have a bottle of Salon Brut Blanc de Blancs Le Mesnil. It’s a 2006 vintage and it is very rare. I’m not much of a wine drinker myself, but I believe it will fit your exquisite taste. You’d have to buy the bottle though.” 

Ava mulled it over for a minute before nodding. “I’ll take it. Well, actually he’ll take it.” Ava gestured towards Chris with her left thumb. 

Chris let out a tight breath and cursed. “Wait. How expensive is it?”

“Five hundred and thirty one dollars, and thirty-five cents, not including tax Sir.” 

“You gotta be shitting me!” Chris cursed sitting up in his chair, looking at Ava. 

“I’m not. You said you wanted to buy me a drink and that’s what I want.” Ava smiled cheekily. She knew she was being a brat but she could care less. There was no way he was gonna spend that type of money just to be “nice.” She’d called his bluff and he knew it.

Chris sighed deeply and looked at the bartender. “Fine, put it on my tab.” When the bartender returned when the bottle and a champagne flute, he expertly opened it and poured her a glass. 

“Happy? Princess.” Chris joked as the bartender placed the glass in front of her. 

Ava cringed at the nickname. She was okay when Sebastian said it because she knew his intentions, but the way the word rolled off the tip of his tongue was anything but platonic. “Ava’s fine.” She retorted taking a sip from her glass. Her first reaction was to spit it back out. The hefty price tag did nothing for the flavor. It tasted disgusting. She grimaced and swallowed. 

Unbeknownst to Ava, Chris has been watching her the entire time, and laughed when he noticed her reaction. She might have won the battle, but it looked like he had won the war. “You don’t even like it? Do you?” 

“It’s fine.” she lied taking another sip. Ava rarely regretted her decisions but this one was definitely a bad one. But Ava was no quitter--she was extremely competitive, she wasn’t going to give in. No matter how much she hated it. Call her prideful but she was gonna finish this bottle by the two hour deadline she put on herself, even if it killed her. And right now the night was gonna be a long one. 

Noticing her struggle, his grin widened. “Let me help you out. I’ll order some orange juice so you can have a chaser. That seems more you style anyway. And if you’re nice to me I promise I won’t tell anyone you  _ can’t  _ handle your alcohol. I’ll even get you a little umbrella for your drink. How’s that sound?” 

“Funny.” She retorted downing the entire glass. “Because I just did.” Sure she had grimaced through it but she had done it. Chris took the bottle and refilled her glass halfway. 

“Are you really going to drink this entire bottle all by yourself?” He smirked at her and pointed at the barely touched bottle, before he sat back in his chair. Folding his arms he raised his eyebrow at her as if in a challenge. 

Looking at the glass and tasting the terrible aftertaste of the wine that still coated her lips and tongue she contemplated her circumstance. 

“Fine.” she pouted. Chris grinned and called over the bartender again and made his request for the orange juice and a beer for himself. 

Turning back to her he asked, “Can I ask you a question?” 

“No.” She rejected him with a smile. 

He ignored her and continued. “Do you know you have the same energy as a chihuahua? Fiesty, tiny, and vicious. Just a passing observation.” 

Completely blindsided by his words, Ava spluttered for a moment, then closed her mouth. Ava took her champagne flute and drank deeply. Regaining control she asked, “Excuse me?” 

“Maybe it’s because you’re so tiny.” He suggested looking her over. “How tall are you anyways? Five-one? Five-two?” Chris gestured towards her acting as if he was measuring her height with his hands. 

“I am five feet, six inches!  _ Above  _ the average female height! Thank you very much!” She sniffed. “Besides if I’ve ever acted vicious towards you,  _ which I haven’t _ , it’s probably because you deserved it.” 

The bartender had returned with the orange juice and Chris’s beer. Chris took Ava’s glass out of her hand, and poured her an expensive mimosa. As he handed it back to her their hands briefly touched causing Ava to look up into his eyes. He smiled softly at her before grabbing his beer. He tilted his bottle towards her glass and they said cheers before taking a sip. Ava knew if her mother could see how unclassy she was acting she would lose it. She was so glad that her mother was miles away working and NDAs had been signed by all the guests in attendance. 

“You know I think you have the ten year old boy flirting tactic downpack. Having been a boy  _ myself  _ I know when someone’s tugging on my metaphorical pigtails to get my attention.” 

Ava laughed at his words and shook her head. She took another sip from her flute, thankful for orange juice which made the taste bearable. “Sorry to bust your balls, but I don’t like you.” 

“Well of course you like me. You’re obviously attracted to me.” Chris confidently argued, smiling down at her. 

“That’s not true.” She scoffed, squinting up at him. 

“Of course it is, you stare at my chest all the time.” Chris said before taking a sip of his beer. 

Ava felt her cheeks grow warm at his words. “That’s because I can’t believe that so much stupidity can exist in one body.” 

Chris laughed a full belly laugh before slapping his right hand over his well defined left peck. 

“Whatever you say Kitten.”

“What did I just say about nicknames?” Ava scolded.

“Come on, don’t be like that. I give all my friends nicknames.” He argued laughing. The more he talked the more his accent came out. And for some odd reason it made the butterflies in Ava’s stomach flutter harder. 

“Who said we’re gonna be friends?” Ava questioned rolling her eyes. 

He looked at her with a  _ “you gotta be kidding me''  _ expression _ ,  _ “Trust me. I’ve gotta good feeling about this.” The two sat in a comfortable silence for a couple minutes. Ava used the time to regroup. This was not where she had expected the night to turn--the two of them sharing drinks and a laugh, just like all those months ago. Unlike her irrational fears had suggested, she was enjoying the playful banter between the two of them. It wasn’t nearly as awkward as she had imagined. After taking a sip from his beer Chris turned to her. “Can I be honest with you?” 

Ava raised her brows at his request. “Sure.” 

“I’m shocked you showed up. Happy you did, but shocked nonetheless.” If Ava was being honest with herself, she was shocked as well. Even though she had made some elaborate plans for the upcoming year, putting them into action was proving more difficult than she had originally thought. 

“. . . Why’s that?” 

“Come on Ava you know you’re not the partying type.” Chris turned in the chair until his body was facing her fully. 

“I can have fun too.” She argued. 

Chris snorted. “I’m pretty sure your idea of fun is knitting, baking cookies, or some other granny shit.” 

“ _ Granny shit _ can be fun too you know!” Ava dramatically argued. “I happen to have a wonderful recipe for chocolate chip cookies that I spent years crafting. Everyone loves them. Besides, I used to like going out with my friends--things are just different now.” Ava finished looking down at her hands. 

“I have no doubts about your baking skills, Princess. And I’d like to be the judge of those cookies just let me know the day and place.” He requested. “But are things different . . .because of your ex?” He questioned tentatively. 

Ava paused and bit her lip. She didn’t expect him to know anything about her previous relationship. He didn’t look the type to keep up with celebrity gossip. His question felt like a punch in the stomach. Any time her ex was mentioned she felt like all the air was being sucked out of her body. For some odd reason it always caught her off guard. She knew she shouldn’t be surprised because it had been on every major news outlet in the country and internationally. There was no way he didn’t at the very least have some basic knowledge of the case as it was everywhere at the time. Even though she still struggled with talking about it, especially with strangers, she knew it was a part of her healing process. Every time she opened up about what happened or recorded a new song she was gaining back little pieces of herself. 

Taking her silence and distorted facial expression as offence, Chris began to apologize. 

“---It’s fine, really.” Ava butted in. “Partially, yes. I guess I’ve just spent so much of my time hiding and I don’t want to do that anymore. So I’m trying to get out of my own way and out of my comfort zone. I’m working on it. Coming out tonight is a part of it.” 

“Really?”

“Well going out in general is, but, I’ve actually been here before with my ex, so I’m trying to make some new memories, positive ones.”

“How has it been so far?” Chris grinned at her. 

“Okay I guess, I just got stuck talking to this asshole though.” Ava deadpanned. 

“Really, well  _ fuhhhhck  _ that guy, good thing I showed up.” Chris joked. “Anything else you plan on doing?” 

“Well . . .I haven’t really put _that_ much thought into it.” She murmured. She didn’t want to let him know she had created a color coordinated detailed list, Excel spreadsheet, _and_ had purchased an additional planner for her _Move the Fuck On_ mission of the year. 

Chris narrowed his eyes in suspicion before breaking out into a laugh. “You have a proper list don’t you?” 

“No I don't!” She denied flipping her ponytail over her shoulder. 

“You do.” He grinned nodding his head. “I bet it’s highlighted, and you already have dates scheduled too.” 

Ava sat in amazement. It was frustrating and puzzling how easily he could read her. “Why are you laughing and smiling? It’s not funny!” She defended. 

Chris lifted his hands up in surrender. “I’m not laughing at you. I just find it to be adorable is all.” Chris looked at her, his eyes narrowing and considering before he excitedly exclaimed, “Let me help!”

“With what?”

“Your list! I love to have a good time and can show you what you’ve been missing. In fact if you want we can even have a coming out ball for you, all fucking debutante style. See? I told you we were gonna be friends.” 

“Fuck off!” Ava laughed. 

“I’m serious. Let me help.” He asked earnestly. 

Ava laughed and shook her head. “What are we five?” Seeing his earnest expression she relented. Fine, I’ll be your friend loser.” 

“Best decision of your life. Now give me your phone.”

Ava looked at him confused as he reached out his hand. Her phone was her baby, she didn’t give her phone to anyone, including her mom. “Why would I do that?”

“So I can give you my number. How else am I gonna get a copy of that list so I can make sure you stay on track?” 

“Hold up wait---friends is one thing but I don’t need anyone hijacking my list.”

“The word you’re looking for is  _ helping _ . And you definitely need my help or else you’ll probably chicken out.” 

“Aren’t you in a relationship?” she accused, looking at his sideways. She didn’t have time for any petty jealous girlfriend drama. Ava was many things but a homewrecker wasn’t one. 

Chris looked at her with a shocked expression. Her question had clearly caught him off guard. “Yes, a healthy one where I’m allowed to be friends with someone of the opposite sex.” He rolled his eyes at her question. “Besides, as long as you don’t fall in love with me we’ll be fine.” He smiled at her brightly.

“You act like that’s gonna be a challenge.” Instead of giving him her phone she requested his which he gave over willingly. She scoffed at him before putting her phone number into his contacts. “If this is gonna work,  _ friend  _ you’re gonna have to stop flirting with me.”

“I’m sorry. I do it unintentionally sometimes.” He grinned mischievously. “But going forward I’ll be on my best behavior. I promise.” 

Ava took another sip from her drink and smiled at him.

_ I’m fucked. _ She thought to herself. 

**Author's Note:**

> So technically this is a rewrite for a fic I had started last year but never completed. Thanks to @night-of-the-living-shred on tumblr for pushing me to release it!


End file.
